


【旬斗衍生】【花织】花开今世（全文+番外）

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗衍生】【花织】花开今世（全文+番外）

01

扣下扳机的那一刻，龙崎郁夫内心是平静的，他还在想，说不定等下睁开眼就能见到结子老师和阿龙在等自己了，那多幸福啊……  
带着少许期待，龙崎郁夫平静地扣下了扳机。

然而等他再一次睁开双眼的时候，却无法处理目前的情况。  
他看到了一个年轻了十年，染着金发的阿龙面无表情地一拳挥了过来。  
郁夫茫然着被这个“阿龙”狠狠揍了一顿，然后听到对方说“如果敢伤害牧野的话绝对不会放过你”，然后对方就飘然而去了。  
诶？！等一下啊，你是谁啊？牧野又是谁啊？那我又是怎么回事啊？

太糟糕了。郁夫……不，现在应该是叫做织部顺平，揉着自己还没好完全的嘴角，默默地腹诽着。  
那天睁开眼发现自己没死，还被一个和阿龙长得一模一样的叫做花泽类的人狠狠揍了一顿之后，他花了一段时间和自己现在这个躯体融合。  
记忆都是这边一段那边一段地相互拼凑着，然后织部顺平和龙崎郁夫的记忆就整合了，这过程真是说不出的难受。  
忽然之间，他有了家人，有了朋友，有了再来一次的青春，他不知道发生了何事，但是现状就是他必须以织部顺平的身份生活下去了。而且织部顺平还是个模特，还是个走势越来越好的模特！  
天哪噜，他要怎么继续这份副业啊！连“天哪噜”这种新奇的词汇都自然地随着融合而运用起来了。

织部顺平的人生很单纯，很简单，没有金表男，没有家人的血案，没有复仇，没有阿龙……不过有一个和阿龙长得一模一样的花泽类……还是什么奇怪的F4……那是啥啊？  
整合后的记忆，对于英德学园，对于F4都是各种负面，只是他既然本身是龙崎郁夫，其实也更多是以第三者的身份看待。  
然后非常郁闷的是，郁夫发现纵然自己的格斗技巧都全记得，但是织部顺平这个小模特的身体却完全跟不上，就更不要说刚过来这边的时候面对花泽类……简直毫无还手之力啊。

以后，就要习惯自己是织部顺平了。对着镜子里的自己，郁夫这么跟自己说着，以后自己就是织部顺平了。  
既然上天做出了这样子的安排，他就只有接受，而且混合了织部顺平的部分，他也不能这么不负责任地再去死一死，起码，重回了十七岁的话，应该要认真地活着？

那么首先要做的事情就是——

“对不起！真的非常对不起！”  
对于忽然出现在自己面前九十度弯腰道歉的织布顺平，牧野杉菜吓得倒退了两步，还好对方的声音和动作时间上比较一致，不然杉菜觉得自己的书包就要在他弯腰那一刻飞甩到他头上。  
“诶？！”杉菜还是忍不住将书包挡在自己身前作出防御姿态。  
顺平见此，有些羞赧，想到这个躯体的前主人做过的事情，真是又好笑又好气，动机他是理解的，但是手段决不能认同，毕竟眼前这个女孩子真的好无辜。  
顺平禁不住抓了抓头发，但是不记得自己已经不是卷发，顺直的头发不好抓，这个原本掩饰尴尬的动作显得更尴尬了：“是真的很对不起，我之前做的事情太混账了，请你原谅。”  
杉菜惊恐地瞪着这个之前还一脸“这不是我的错，要怪就怪道明寺吧”的家伙居然一脸诚恳地向自己道歉！听说他被花泽类教训了，难不成被打傻了？事到如今再演戏已经没有意义了吧？  
只见顺平虽是一脸羞愧，但是目光直率而真诚，杉菜本来就不是一个会特别记恨别人的人，而且事情的起因还是因为道明寺原先太人渣，总体来说她对织部顺平也谈不上是恨或者讨厌，再者，织部顺平已经没有再接近她的理由了吧？  
“那个……可以原谅我么？”顺平有些局促地扣着自己的手指，直挺挺地看着杉菜，作为龙崎郁夫的时候可从来没做过这么不光彩的事情，不求得当事人原谅他真是浑身不舒服。

于是……作为新的织部顺平，他交上了来到这边后的第一个朋友，牧野杉菜。

随着全新的人生的展开，顺平也磕磕碰碰地试着过一个正常人的生活，例如感受家人的温暖，学会体会上学的乐趣，努力维持着模特这个副业，还有学习如何和“同龄人”相处。  
所幸杉菜很好，顺平有时会想，其实杉菜和日比野小姐挺像的，都是这么正直的人，不偏不差，一样都那么坚强，随着二人的熟络，他还会偶尔听杉菜说起道明寺的事情，虽然杉菜总是会忽然住口，大概是顾虑他的感受，但是他每次都是摆手让她不要在意。现在的他对那个叫做道明寺的一点想法都没有，不过却很在意那个叫做花泽类的，毕竟和阿龙长得一模一样啊……很难不在意的吧。  
所以他常常会不经意地向杉菜打探，一开始杉菜还以为他被揍了满心不忿，但是到后面却开始怀疑他是不是个超级抖M，因为被揍了反而爱上了花泽类。  
顺平忍不住腹诽杉菜你脑洞也开太大了，但是却不知道怎么解释，正吞吞吐吐，支支吾吾的时候，杉菜反而一脸“我懂的”样子，用力拍了拍他的肩膀，开始跟他讲起她对花泽类的初恋的故事……

顺平虽然觉得这个误会有点囧，但是又不知道怎么解释，但是能知道更多花泽类的事情他又不介意……结果也只能让杉菜继续误会下去了。  
从杉菜的口中得知到花泽类是一个怎样随心所欲又任性的人，整天不知道在想什么，但是却意外地温柔体贴。  
顺平有时候会想，如果不是因为复仇，阿龙正正常常的长大，大概也差不多？可能多了点傲娇？  
有时候托腮听着杉菜说起花泽类，顺平会有种错觉，觉得阿龙还活着，而且还很幸福很快乐。  
可是自己一个人的时候，却无比地清楚，错觉终归是错觉。

“啊，这个人作为模特的走势不错啊，不过好像整个风格都变了？之前和牧野登出来的那种感觉完全不一样。”作为F4最八卦的美作顺手就将刚才正在看的杂志甩在桌上。  
西门不感兴趣地瞥了他一眼，继续翻着自己手中的书。  
而花泽类则看了一眼。的确是变了，这种婉约得很朦胧的感觉跟之前简直不像是同一个人。  
“类，这家伙好像还跟在牧野身边啊。”美作用眼神示意着。

花泽类是知道的，那个叫做织部顺平的好像真的和牧野交上了朋友。道明寺目前还是别扭中的状态（花泽类认为的），他倒是有点在意，于是他信步就去近距离观察了。  
也不管自己是不是OB，是不是那腥风血雨的F4成员，花泽类就这么闲庭信步地在英德内寻找牧野。  
于是还是在老地方找到人了，织部顺平也在。好像在教牧野功课？虽然没有了那伪装的打扮，但是额头中间捋一束刘海随便夹住也太随意了吧，那夹子好像还是牧野的……

听到声响，顺平和杉菜同时回头，见到是花泽类，二人都吃了一惊。  
杉菜是惊喜，顺平是吓了一跳。

说起来他骤然见到花泽类还是有点心理压力的，毕竟那是阿龙的脸啊……  
禁不住移开了目光，但是对方那赤裸裸的审视目光也太刺人了，偷看了一眼，发现对方好像还有点好笑的表情？  
想起自己刚才为了方便借了杉菜的发夹……顺平默默地抬手摘掉发夹……  
他是不会打理这头发啦，以前天然卷，弄不弄都是一个固定造型多方便，现在这头发因为工作的缘故还不能随便剪，会被骂！

那边厢，杉菜和花泽类相谈甚欢，这边厢顺平忍不住腹诽自己为什么要在一个大学生面前感到压力，这完全不科学啊……  
不如偷溜吧……正这么想的时候，却被杉菜一把抓住推到了对方面前，只听杉菜一边解释和自己冰释前嫌的事情，还一边夸他怎么怎么厉害，一副就要将他推销出去的样子……  
想起之前自己好像还是没有解开她那奇妙的误会，就禁不住脸上一热。  
这下杉菜更坐实自己的想法了，一向对朋友可以两胁插刀的杉菜表示深刻地明白无望的爱恋是多么悲惨，但是至少要让他能有个回忆吧，做朋友也好啊！

花泽类察觉了杉菜这种半推销的状态，有点意外，再看那织部顺平那尴尬的表情，然后想阻止杉菜又不知道怎么办的无措，那想走就走不了的微妙委屈，总觉得好像真的完全变了个人，不过本来就不熟悉，也谈不上是不是对方变了，说不定这又是另一面而已，毕竟这家伙的前科摆在那里。  
看杉菜一副已经完全将他当朋友的姿态，花泽类决定再观察一下。

于是顺平开始了比较起伏的校园生活，莫名其妙地变成了侧目的焦点。  
虽然以前也总是被欺负的对象，可是他完全不在意，而现在则比较微妙，好像是介于准备被欺负而还没被欺负的状态中，而偶尔一个人路过那搞笑的F4休息区的时候如果遇上花泽类在的话，他还会跟他打招呼！连带他后面那另外两位也记住他了！  
每次发生这种事情，周围的气氛都会往更糟糕的方向而去。  
而杉菜却一副过来人的口吻跟他说，习惯吧你，和F4扯上关系就是这样的了。  
顺平表示想哭了好吗？

重生一次，还好不容易和本体顺利整合，他其实只是想当一个安静的路人甲，默默地怀念着上辈子的事情，然后踏实地活完这辈子，也算对这本体有个交代。谁知道……  
坦白说他每次面对花泽类的时候都不知所措，光是同一张脸就已经够糟糕了，每次见到花泽类，他想要安静地过完一辈子的想法都会动摇。明知道不可以透过对方去追逐那个心尖上挂着的影子，却每次见到他都不由自主……  
阿龙，龙哉，段野龙哉。  
光是在心内完整地说完他的名字，泪水都快要忍不住了。  
因为，他一直都知道，阿龙内心的那份特别的感情，一直都在结子老师身上，他也知道自己是阿龙重要的家人，他也知道自己和阿龙有着不一样的羁绊，可是……可是他却还是贪心的想要更多更多……到最后都是求而不得。  
这大概是报应吧。

所以……才不懂得怎么面对花泽类，虽然只是拥有同一张脸而已，但是已经够了，特别是花泽类那总是一脸“我什么都清楚”的表情。  
所以才忍不住在这一次转身逃走。

缩在平时和杉菜小憩的后楼梯的角落里的顺平，终于是忍不住哭泣。  
最近和花泽类太过频繁的撞面，还是勾动了他内心的记忆。  
阿龙，龙哉，段野龙哉。  
泪水倾泻而下，终于是忍不住哭了出来，他本来就不是一个多擅长忍住泪水的人，以前他总是在阿龙面前想哭就哭的。  
明明已经接受了现状，也作出了好好活下去的决定，却因为那张挥之不去的脸，终于还是忍不住，重生以来一直压抑的悲痛猝然爆发了。

有谁在他面前蹲了下来，伸出了手，轻柔地抹去他眼角的泪水。  
哭得太专注，没察觉到对方的接近，更想不到对方居然跟过来。骤然见到这近在咫尺的脸，还沉浸在自己的伤痛中的顺平真的在一瞬间分不清眼前的人究竟是谁了。  
“在哭什么呢？为什么这么伤心？”花泽类淡然地提出疑问。  
涌现的泪水彻底地模糊了顺平的视线，他不是，他不是阿龙，可是……可是他很想他啊！  
顺平抽噎着，朝花泽类伸出了手，抓住了他的衣襟，将额头抵上了他的肩膀，已经哭得一塌糊涂的脸也再没有模特的风采了，他哭得连话都不太说得清，但是花泽类却没有推开他。  
伴随着仿佛是幼兽一样低鸣，花泽类听到了一句请求。

“……对不起，请让我……这样子靠一会儿，拜托了……

花泽类并没有拒绝，然后他就听到了对方藏在喉头的声音，不断地重复呼唤着一个名字——

“TA酱……”

02

最近，顺平充当着心灵治愈系的角色，负责治愈杉菜。  
一开始，只是偶然。  
这个充满着杉菜和花泽类的故事的后楼梯，也是织部顺平和花泽类第一次见面的后楼梯，在英德，这是一个安静舒适的角落，顺平也不知不觉喜欢上这里，时不时就会在这里打盹也好，翘课发呆也好，很能放松身心。  
所以，一开始只是偶然，毕竟这里也是杉菜所喜爱的场所。  
顺平很喜欢杉菜，不只是因为是第一个朋友，也倒不如说是目前为止唯一的朋友，更是那种和日比野小姐相似的亲近感，很温暖。而且杉菜年纪这么小，总是让顺平忍不住想要温柔对她，大概这就是妹控那智的心情？  
所以见到不开心的杉菜、故作开朗的杉菜，顺平就觉得心里不舒服，这种必须不输给自己而硬撑着，无可诉说的沉重感……只是一个十八岁的少女而已，不应该这么沉重的……

就像自己那天肆意哭过之后，就好像放下了什么，总算能够继续前行一样。

话说那天的花泽类真的如杉菜说的一样，意外地是个很温柔的人。就这么一直陪自己哭到最后，哭到眼睛几乎都要睁不开了。  
所幸情绪跟着眼泪一起宣泄出来，到最后因为不好意思于是继续窝在人家肩窝里抬不起头。  
超羞耻的！在阿龙以外的人面前哭成这样！还是个年纪比自己小这么多的大男孩！  
不应该的，不应该因为对方长得和阿龙一样就这么放肆的。  
花泽类似乎察觉到他的状态，双手各伸出一根食指，轻轻地顶着他的颊骨将他的脑袋从他肩膀上移开。  
而顺平也随着他轻柔的动作而慢慢抬起头来，视线却还是下垂着，因为感觉很羞耻而不敢直视对方。  
就像平时凑近杉菜那样，花泽类轻轻地凑前了一点，本来正要收回的手，因为看到那肿得不行的眼睛而好奇地伸出拇指轻轻拂过，轻声说道：“哭完了？”  
被如此直接地问道，而且连声音都这么像，只是阿龙说话都不会这么轻柔就是了，想着想着，顺平脸上的热度又上去了，却还是诚实地点了点头。  
花泽类继续往前凑近，二人的额发都要碰到一起了：“那你的工作呢？”  
简直是一言惊醒梦中人。  
“诶？！”顺平猛然抬了一下头，视线直直地对上花泽类的，只见对方眼内有着毫不掩饰的促狭。  
“啊！！！”怎么办啊！

那天本来是有工作预约的，眼睛哭得肿成那样，自然是无论如何都无法用化妆掩盖过去，只好坦诚地挨骂了。  
而且哭完之后时间太晚，本来不知道要迟到多少，结果花泽类却愿意送他一程。顺平自然是不太懂得花泽类在想什么，倒不如说，面对着他那张脸，他连猜测对方的心思的想法都没有，虽然明知道这是完全不同的两个人。本来花泽类和阿龙的差别就不要太大了。  
但是当花泽类对他释出善意的时候，他却觉得理所当然，错觉的代入依然很难彻底拎得清，真是自己都忍不住唾弃一下自己。  
转念一想，倒不如说本来自己就是个交际白痴，从来都不像阿龙那样八面玲珑，与其花心思在这种地方，倒不如干脆直接地略过去。  
所以被骂的时候，他就挺直了腰背，微低着头，认真地接受批评，诚恳地道歉。  
记得以前刚刚成为警察的时候，为了向上爬，他曾经就人际交往而向阿龙寻求帮助。就算有再好的功绩，万一卡在人际关系这一关而不能进入核心的话也太糟糕了。  
只记得那时候阿龙修长的手指夹着香烟，喷出的烟雾弥漫，不太看得清他的表情，加上反光的眼镜，整一个高深莫测。  
但是他却牢牢地记住了阿龙给出的建议。

“郁夫，无论怎样，面对前辈也好，后辈也好，将来的同组的人也好，无论是被称赞还是被骂，你都只需要率直地直视对方就好了，不需要掩饰你的情绪。”

此后他就真的这么做了，效果出奇的好。  
所以现在他也是这样，虽然来路上有做过紧急处理，但是眼睛的情况依然不好，但是顺平却还是努力地直视对方，微抿着唇，笔直地直视对方。

花泽类就是看到这样子的情景。  
织部顺平穿着英德的校服，笔直的腰背，双手规矩地交叠放在身前，微低着头，轻抿着唇，笔直地直视对方，带着坦率的认错态度。  
虽然看上去真是怎么委屈怎么来，居然还有种微妙的楚楚动人感。于是花泽类见到那原本还骂得很凶的负责人，瞬间没了声音。最后总结了几句，交代下不为例，另改了日期之后，就这么放过他了。  
好有趣。

那天之后，二人的关系有了微妙的转变。

顺平也希望杉菜不要在此停滞不前，所以他温柔地引导着她。  
而杉菜也需要一个倾诉的地方，面对顺平似乎能好好地全部说出来，不需要硬撑着，因为顺平和优纪、花泽类他们不一样，不会露出让她更沉重的表情。  
一来二去，顺平就慢慢知道杉菜目前的烦恼了，也从侧面知道了花泽类的另一面。  
想到花泽类可能喜欢杉菜，顺平就有种阿龙喜欢上日比野小姐的糟糕感……然后猛然甩了甩头，自己真是差劲，明明不应该这样子的。  
花泽类不是阿龙啊！因为很重要，所以顺平在心里对自己说了三次。  
当他尝试问起杉菜有没有自觉的时候，杉菜却一脸不可能的表情摆了摆手，说起了藤堂静的故事。  
顺平认真地听着，胸口却微妙地堵塞起来，于是在要再次代入的时候，奋力地甩了甩头，想要将那种不好的感觉甩走。  
自己现在是织部顺平啊。

又一次充当了杉菜的倾诉对象后，顺平独自一人留在了后楼梯，双膝并拢，规矩地坐在阶梯上，双手托腮，放空着眺望了远方。

“谢谢你啊。”  
骤然传来花泽类的声音，顺平被吓了一跳。随即忍不住唾弃自己，平安日子过太久了，连警觉性都没了吗？啊……本来这个躯体就不够强壮、灵活和敏捷……算啦，现在又不需要过腥风血雨的日子……  
花泽类发现对方除了起初被吓了一跳之后又神游太虚去了，好像有一瞬间明白了阿司他们吐槽自己的时候的心情……  
他静静地在顺平身边坐了下来，然后单手托腮，侧着头看着对方，想看看他大概什么时候才会神游回来。

这个人还真是超有趣的，他第一次见到这种人。一开始明明就只是个单纯的卑鄙小人，而且从事着模特这种职业，看上去就各种心机，如果不是因为他对杉菜做出那种事，他眼尾都不会瞄这种人一眼。  
但是这家伙挨揍的时候却异常硬气，后续的发展更是出乎他意料之外。  
他居然就和杉菜成了朋友，一开始作为戒备而观察他，结果却一再出乎他意料之外。  
花泽类发现他总是在他以为自己不知道的情况下，偷偷地看着自己，可能他也以为自己不知道吧，但是那种无意识地流露出来的感情却未免太浓烈了一点，想忽视都很难。  
花泽类很不喜欢这种感觉，对方投射到自己身上的这种感情究竟是什么，他不喜欢这种被穿透代入什么的感觉，所以他转过身来靠近对方，但是对方却一而再再而三地躲避。  
由于那反应太有趣了一点，让花泽类久违的恶劣因子也忍不住跟着起来了。  
天知道这个叫做织部顺平的人为什么会产生这种让人觉得不捉弄他就对不起自己的气场的？  
花泽类对自己的行为下了以上注解，心安理得得令人发指。

花泽类真是完全想不到织部顺平可以神游这么久，他相当不满。  
最近因为杉菜和道明寺的事情，连他都觉得很累，特别是见到杉菜这样，他心里也产生了变化。  
发现杉菜会在这里和织部顺平碰面并倾诉得比对自己还多的时候，他有点生气，虽然不知道是为什么。  
然而每次都见到杉菜从这里获得力量之后，他就忍不住了。

花泽类伸出手，戳了戳顺平的脸颊，略带不满地说道：“在想什么呢？”  
回过神来的顺平敏锐地发现了花泽类那一如既往的语气里的一丝变化。  
顺平将双手整齐地交叠于膝盖上：“对不起。”  
跳过了顺平的歉意，花泽类执意要到答案：“在想什么？”  
顺平转过了头，直视花泽类的双眼，发现对方也是笔直笔直地注视着自己。  
二人的目光就这么胶着，目光的流动开始变得有点不妥，但是花泽类却完全不打算移开视线。  
时间太长了，产生的气氛让顺平觉得很不安，他移开了视线，盯着自己膝盖上的手，为了逃避这气氛，情不自禁地脱口问道：“花泽类，你喜欢杉菜吗？”

03

喜欢吗？不喜欢吗？  
花泽类摊直在英德学园的F4专用休息区的角落里，脸上盖了一本书。  
虽然已经毕业，但是F4还是经常出现在英德，特别是花泽类，最近出现的频率相当高。至于原因……花泽类做什么事情需要原因的吗？  
现在是上课时间，整个休息区都是静悄悄的，还挺舒服的，但是花泽类还是一大早闲着没事过来窝在这里了。  
他想，理论上自己应该是等人的，至于是等谁嘛……不知道呢……

不期然地想起数天前和织部顺平的对话——  
“花泽类，你喜欢杉菜吗？”  
一直看着对方的花泽类闻言挑了挑眉。这家伙干嘛用小学生标准坐姿，用这种像是向老师提问的语气问他是不是喜欢牧野啊？难道他介意？  
想到这里，花泽类有些坏心的愉悦感，表情都愉悦了几分。  
而听不到回答的顺平忍不住看向了对方，用眼神继续询问。却发现花泽类带着略愉快的表情继续盯着他。  
太近了，距离太近了。顺平禁不住往后挪动了一下。  
见他往后挪，花泽类也不继续凑过去，只是淡淡地开口：“不知道。”  
“诶？”  
“而且，他们都说我喜欢的是小静。”觉得顺平一惊一乍的表情相当可爱，花泽类侧了侧头，带着些许笑意，用陈述句的语气反问，“那你说喜欢一个人的心情是怎样的？”  
然后他就看到了织部顺平的表情瞬息地变化着，从哀伤到怀缅到甜蜜地思念，一瞬息之间的变化。  
花泽类好奇了：“是怎样的心情？”  
顺平似乎被他的问题带入了回忆，低垂的眼帘有些羞涩，嘴角含着甜蜜的笑意：“会在不经意之间就想起对方，想起他的一言一语，他的喜好，想着给他什么好呢？能给他什么呢？会因为一些日常小事就会觉得幸福……”  
忽然中止了的语言，连带他的表情也暗淡了下去，似乎在一瞬之间就被抽走了所有的快乐。  
花泽类只觉心中一动，忍不住问道：“你有喜欢的人？TA酱吗？”  
顺平猛然地抬眼看向了他，从被洞悉的惊恐到短暂地穿透，然后只剩下淡然的悲伤，然后他笑开了，灿烂地：“不只是喜欢，他是我……深爱之人。”  
花泽类忍不住往对方靠近过去：“那你们在一起了吗？”  
其实仔细想想就知道不是，但是花泽类是故意这么问的。  
往对方挨过去的动作被阻止了，顺平抬起一只手，抵住了他的肩膀，阻止了他靠过去的举动。  
花泽类看见对方的双眼里有着暗光在流动，有种浓郁的幽艳感。织部顺平的目光在他的脸上逡巡，认真地、细致地、深情地……好像在看他也好像不是在看他。  
“他已经不在了。”  
低回的嗓音在这宁静的后楼梯里消散，然后花泽类生平第一次有种心痛的错觉。

所以，喜欢吗？不喜欢吗？喜欢一个人是怎样？爱一个人又是怎样？  
要多爱一个人才会像织部顺平那样露出那种无法用言语来描述的表情？

此时，休息区却传来了脚步声。  
花泽类从角落里翻起身，趴到专用区的栏杆上望了一眼，看到了一个熟悉的背影。  
织部顺平。

买完牛奶的顺平一转身就看到花泽类迈着他的大长腿从F4专用区走下来，一下子二人的视线就对上了。  
顺平笑了笑：“你好啊。”  
已经不需要再逃避了，是的，段野龙哉已经不存在了，全世界都没有了，段野龙哉。  
花泽类依然地不置可否的表情，一边朝他走过来，一边看了他手中的牛奶一眼：“还想要长高？”  
谁说喝牛奶就一定是想要长高的？顺平腹诽着，没有做声。目光扫了下对方的腿，忍不住撇了撇嘴，大长腿了不起吗？  
花泽类在顺平身前三步站定，微微弯腰朝他凑过来：“翘课？”  
说得好像你自己不是一样。顺平轻抿着唇，默默地后退了一步，忍不住双手将刚才买的盒装牛奶举到胸前，是说花泽类这种和人说话的习惯也太不良了吧！  
“我没有翘课，我是去工作，今天有工作。”  
花泽类点了点头，转身就走：“那走吧。”  
顺平点了点头，转身往反方向走去。  
花泽类走了几步发现人没跟上，回头一看才发现那家伙居然和自己反方向走去了，这是好气还是好笑？这是什么牧野风格？所以你们两个才当成朋友？物以类聚？  
“喂，顺平。”  
花泽类是在叫他吗？顺平略吃惊地停下脚步回头，见对方真的停下了脚步转过来了，他伸出食指不确定地指了指自己。  
于是花泽类就真的被逗笑了：“这里有第二个顺平么？”  
于是顺平也回过身来规矩地站好，如果忽略他手中的牛奶的话：“还有事？”  
“我送你啊。”花泽类就这么微仰着头，带着轻笑说着。  
周围的光线很好，所以在顺平眼中的花泽类也似乎自带光晕了。他有点不好意思地搔了搔脸颊，然后欣然答应。

“你和花泽类的关系是不是变好了？”杉菜一边吸着顺平给的牛奶，一边问。  
“为什么这么问？”为什么吸管戳不进去？难道我手势不正确么？  
杉菜没忍住，伸手拿过他的牛奶帮他弄进去：“最近好像经常看到你们在一起？”  
顺平用眼神向杉菜诉说着“刚没戳进去只是意外”然后接过了牛奶也喝了起来：“偶然啦偶然。”  
杉菜毫不掩饰地鄙视了一眼：“都各种风言风语了，你是真不知道还是假不知道啊，说是经常看到他接送你哎。不过你本来就喜欢花泽类，我应该恭喜你吧。”  
“噗！”最后一句引得顺平一口牛奶全喷了出来，他有些狼狈地掏出手帕擦拭着，“什么叫做我本来喜欢花泽类啊？那是你误会，还不听人说。”  
“真的是我误会吗？”杉菜侧着头去看他的表情，满脸不相信。  
“误会，就是误会。再说，你自己和道明寺又怎样了。”  
“诶？！关我和那个白痴什么事了？现在是在说你和花泽类！反正你自己小心点啦，迷恋F4那些人都没有一个是正常的。”

杉菜的话言犹在耳，只是顺平想不到来堵自己的不是女生而是男生……现在这个世界有这么奇妙的么？不对哦，他自己好像也没资格说别人……也不对，他只是刚好爱的人是同性而已！  
当然顺平是没想到女生是舍不得堵他，男生自然另当别论了。  
真是久违了地被人围堵在一个角落里啊。  
顺平心里叹了口气：“请问……是有什么事情吗？”  
不期然就听到对方那范本一样的台词：“你这家伙最近是不是太嚣张了一点？”  
所以说为什么这些高中生都喜欢这样子去找人家麻烦，究竟别人家是哪里嚣张到你了啊？  
“喂！不做声是在小看我们吗？”  
话音刚落，顺平就看到了隔壁多出了一只手撑在自己耳朵旁边。这难道就是传说中的壁咚么？  
对方被他的沉默彻底激怒了，伸手就揪住了他的衣领将人狠狠地扯了过来。  
顺平其实不想理他们，小模特的身体很矜贵的知不知道，哪儿磕磕碰碰到了都很麻烦的！而且这小模特受伤还特别不容易痊愈，刚来的时候被花泽类揍的那些伤口花了那么长时间才算好完全了。所以他真不想和他们起冲突啊。  
怎么办呢？要打吗？打完之后会不会更麻烦？

“你们在干什么？！”  
听到来人的声音，顺平心里暖了起来，虽然是有点不智，但是杉菜果然和日比野小姐是一样的啊。啊……将杉菜卷了进来的话，可就不能轻易了事了啊。  
顺平倏然挡在了杉菜面前，回头看了她一眼：“你啊，就没认真想过你一个女孩子面对这么多个男人要怎么办的么？”  
杉菜一扬下巴：“道明寺那白痴我都这么面对过了。”  
她说得好有道理，我竟无法反驳。顺平如斯腹诽着。  
于是可喜可贺，彻底激怒了找碴的人，二话不说就揍过来了。  
虽然小模特的身体跟不上他的节奏，本想锻炼回来吧，又被事务所警告要保持纤细……但是对付这些小喽啰还是绰绰有余啦，顺平甚至觉得自己在以大欺小，下意识就手下留情了。  
干脆利落地解决掉对方之后，见到杉菜那目瞪口呆的样子，觉得有些可爱，忍不住伸手拍了拍她的头。  
杉菜收回自己惊讶地长大的嘴巴，轻轻了给了顺平一拳：“我可是你前辈啊。”  
顺平一笑：“是的，前辈，你的作业都是我辅导你的说，前辈~”  
“好啦，行啦，知道你厉害啦，模•特•大•人~”  
“吃饭吗？我请。”  
“不行，我要去打工。”  
“那间和果子店么？我送你去？”  
“我可不会送你吃的啊！”  
“我送你和优纪吃啦~”

顺平和杉菜打闹着离开，倒在地上的人还在呻吟不止，不料却被忽然而来的阴影笼罩。  
那人艰难地挣扎着抬头看去，随即惊恐失声：“花……花……花泽类！”

午休中的英德依旧热闹非凡，今天更热闹了，因为今天F4又来了三个。  
在F4专用区，杉菜和他们正在聊天，她发现花泽类今天似乎一直都兴致略高的样子。她忍不住问美作：“今天的花泽类是怎么回事？静姐要回来了吗？”  
美作也跟着杉菜一副说悄悄话的样子：“好像听说是的样子吧。”  
“诶？静姐要回来啦，真好啊。那你们今天是来干嘛的？”  
“不知道，类让我们陪他来，我们就来了，不是来见你的吗？”  
“诶？！好明显不是的吧！”

这边杉菜和美作还在八卦地咬耳朵，那边就听花泽类叫道：“顺平。”  
于是路过的顺平就这么被叫住了，他吸着手中的牛奶，抬头看向楼梯口的花泽类，他感觉到周围关注的视线。  
听到花泽类的叫唤，杉菜也凑到楼梯口，就见到顺平有点呆地看着花泽类。  
花泽类笑了，朝他伸出手：“顺平，上来。”  
“诶？”顺平吃了一惊，感觉周围的视线更刺人了。  
而西门和美作也好奇地看过来了，杉菜躲在花泽类背后朝顺平招了招手。  
顺平咽下了口中的牛奶，默默地拾级而上，却不想被花泽类拉住手腕往前一拉，一时没站稳就踉跄地倒向对方怀中。  
然后一柔软的物体就贴上了自己的脸颊，随着此起彼伏的惊呼，顺平意识到那应该是花泽类的嘴唇。  
彻底愣住了的顺平一时没反应过来就这么被人圈在怀里然后听到花泽类的声音在说：“亲吻脸颊，代表我想和你做朋友。”  
再次戏剧性地传来一片惊呼声。

而顺平只是想：咦？我们难道不是已经是朋友了吗？！

04

其实杉菜是有些坏心地觉得，花泽类和顺平的事情真是蛮能让她转移注意力的，俗称的愉悦，简言之就是喜欢看别人家的热闹，讲深层次一次就是喜欢看别人惹上大麻烦。  
想起自己一开始和F4的那些狗屁倒灶的事情，真是有点往事不堪回首的感觉，但是……  
杉菜忍不住斜了眼隔壁低头发着简讯的顺平，撇了撇嘴角，干嘛，当初明明所有人都使劲往她身上踩，怎么轮到顺平就这么风平浪静，那些人还绕着他们走！这是差别待遇！  
难道是脸的问题吗！这不公平！这个看脸的世界！

想着想着，杉菜就忍不住口气有些嫌弃：“和谁一直在发简讯呢，花泽类？”  
“不是，是美作前辈。”  
“诶？！你们什么时候交换了联络方式的？而且为什么美作就是前辈啊？”那我呢？  
“那天顺手交换了一下，啊，西门前辈我也有哦。因为不熟啊。”  
好一个因为不熟。杉菜觉得有点开心：“在和美作聊什么？”  
“工作。”  
“诶？！”  
顺平忽然停住脚步，转身面对杉菜，朝她露出一个璀璨的笑容。  
杉菜只觉得心头颤抖了一下，为何这人明明笑得这么开心却还是能散发着连旁人都不能忽视的悲伤？  
然而那悲伤却像是幻象一样，转瞬即逝。  
顺平爽朗地双手拍了拍她的臂膀：“杉菜，我可能要离开一段时间。为了织部顺平的梦想，我要抓紧这次的机会。当一个堂堂正正，绝不偏离正道，会为了自己光明的梦想而全力以赴的织部顺平！”  
说着，顺平低头看着自己摊开的双手……这双手是干净的，虽然曾经干过一些少年人钻牛角尖的蠢事，但是却还是干干净净的。  
杉菜沉默地注视着他，总觉得胸口闷闷的，总觉得顺平说出的话与他整个人散发出来的氛围完全不一样，他明明笑着，但是看着他的人却想哭。  
“所以。”顺平学着花泽类那凑近人说话的不良习惯，凑近了杉菜，“杉菜要加油啊，喜欢一个人的话，就要试着不顾一切啊，再说，你和道明寺之间并没有绝对跨不过去的坎啊！”  
杉菜看着近在咫尺的那张脸，笑得眉目弯弯，双眼中有着流光闪动，一时间只能呆呆地点了点头。  
顺平忍不住拍了拍她的头，然后亲了亲她的额头。  
杉菜吃惊地瞪大了双眼，却没有退开去，只是条件反射地捂住了被亲的地方。  
而顺平却一副恶作剧得逞的愉快表情：“亲吻额头有什么含义呢？这是花泽类式的恶作剧啊~”  
啊……所以花泽类那天做的事情只是被他单纯地当做了恶作剧吗？杉菜忍不住觉得似乎有哪里不对。  
顺平干脆地转身离去，头也不回地随意挥了挥手：“再联络啦，还有顺便替我谢谢花泽类吧。”

接着，顺平申请休学，办理出国的事宜等等都相当神速，除了偶尔的简讯联系，杉菜已经在校园内无法见到他了。  
想起最后见面的时候，顺平正在通讯的人是美作，杉菜就忍不住向他询问其顺平的情况。  
但是回答的却是花泽类：“是工作的机会，我拜托小静的。”  
“诶？！”  
杉菜再一次震惊。却见花泽类笑着回眸看了美作一眼，而美作也只是了然地比了一下拇指。  
只是，这之后，杉菜也没空再去想关于顺平的事情了。

坐上飞往巴黎的飞机的时候，顺平淡然地托着下巴看着窗外像是静止了一样的云海。  
当这次难得的机会放在眼前的时候，他感受到内心强烈的震动，与他无关的话，那就是与织部顺平有关了。  
这么强烈的意志，他怎么会视而不见呢，理所当然要抓紧这次机会的吧！  
虽然无数次对自己说着要接受现实，要好好地认真地作为织部顺平活下去，但事实也只是得过且过。他放任自己眷恋着各种的似曾相识，例如杉菜，又例如花泽类……  
借着杉菜的温柔安慰自己，借着那个叫做花泽类的少年欺骗自己……  
就算不停地对自己说，段野龙哉已经彻底不存在在这个世界了，但是心底根本就没放下过。  
明明说过不能辜负上天的安排，既然能再有一次机会，就要好好地遵从结子老师的教诲，认真地为自己活一次。  
却无法真正地融入织部顺平的生活，父母那担忧的双眼，曾经记忆中朋友们疑惑的眼神……都一一诉说着他其实还是那个离了阿龙就什么都做不成的笨蛋龙崎郁夫……  
泪水不受控制地夺眶而出，顺平抽动着鼻头，努力地想将泪水眨回去，可是喉头的哽塞却清楚地告知他这不可能。  
所以，他要抓紧这次机会，他需要离开那些让人似曾相识的眷恋，真正地面对自己，面对织部顺平，面对自己这辈子都不愿意放下段野龙哉的事实。  
所以，现在，哭吧。

一晃就是一年。  
这一年间发生了很多事情，关于杉菜和花泽类的，关于西门和优纪的，关于杉菜和道明寺的。  
远在异国的顺平却有幸一一得知，最终的结局还是有情人终成眷属，可喜可贺啊。  
合上翻盖手机的盖子，顺平从床上翻滚而起，来到了全身镜面前。  
镜中的人已经习惯随时摆出模特的架势了，顺平忍不住笑了笑，伸出手拂过镜中的自己，低声说了句：“我是织部顺平，你也是啊，谢谢你。”

“道明寺你看，你看！”  
“啰嗦！我已经听够你说这个男人的事情了！自从这个男人和阿靜的广告铺天盖地之后你就每见到一次就要说一次，什么意思啊，本大爷受够了！”  
“什么啊！你这是吃醋么？！”  
“谁吃醋了！啰嗦啊你！”  
说罢道明寺一把抓住杉菜就亲了下去，完全无视了杉菜的不满和抵抗。  
而最后也只是化成了一个浓情蜜意的吻。

也没人知道花泽类是什么时候学会抽烟的。  
花泽类依然是那个花泽类，金色的头发，闪耀的银色耳钉，白衣，现在临时停在路边靠着自己的白色跑车，看着对面那巨大的广告板抽着烟。  
广告板中的男人染着水汽，双眼氤氲，精致的五官，水色的双唇，在眼角滑下的不知道是水珠还是泪水，那种迷蒙的美艳显然已经盖过广告本身了。  
和小静那凌厉而霸气的美丽比起来，这边这位反而让人更移不开眼。  
已经是可以和小静并肩的级别了呢。花泽类笑了笑，在路旁的垃圾桶摁灭了烟头。  
而现在，他正要去机场接他回来。  
织部顺平。

在等待的时候，花泽类总觉得场景似曾相识。是了，以前经常这样候机的对象是小静呢。  
然后他就看到了他要接机的对象顶着一头乱发，穿着蓝色的羽绒服，穿着随意的休闲服，蹬着运动鞋，顶着土气的黑框眼镜，就这么大摇大摆地走出来了。  
这位目前可算炙手可热的国际名模，就这么不引起任何注意地出现了。  
花泽类不禁失笑，他怎么就有本事将自己糟蹋得毫不起眼？  
而一眼就被显眼的花泽类吸引住的顺平则呆愣当场。  
那傻傻的表情居然没变过，他真的是广告板上那美得如梦似幻的男人么？  
花泽类迈开长腿，三步并做两步迎上前，毫不客气地拥抱了对方，凑到他耳边说到：“欢迎回来。”  
而顺平只觉得自己的心居然就这么简单地被撼动了。包围着自己的气息居然也染上了似曾相识的烟草气味。  
自己明明都一把年纪了，所以其实是从来没进步过吗？那这一年的努力又该何去何从？  
不就是同一张脸吗？就不能争气一点吗？  
可是身体的动作却背离了他的意志，大概是被熟悉的烟草味迷惑了吧。顺平抬手紧紧地攀住对方的肩背，用力地回抱对方，声音藏着不易察觉的颤抖：“我回来了。”

05

花泽类直接就送了顺平回家。那理所当然地登堂入室的态度，顺平完全不想理。  
反正你看，只要花泽类站那里一笑，他父母就拜服了。所以理不理完全没有意义。  
顺平的行李不多，自家的房间也保持得很好，所以收拾整顿起来很快。然后就是和一年未见的双亲共聚天伦，好好地吃顿饭，交流交流感情。  
就不要问为什么花泽类会全程陪同了。

然后当然是因为花泽类杵在那里太显眼，一顿饭后，织部爸爸和织部妈妈就让儿子好好地陪陪朋友去了。  
顺平也不知道自己究竟是想要生气还是松了一口气。来自父母的温暖，血缘家人的关顾，一切是那么美好，只是自己毕竟还是没有完全习惯。

顺平盘膝坐在自己床上，长长了的头发随意扎着，为了舒服，额发就全部用夹子夹住。他斜眼看着横躺在自己床上的花泽类，表示不满：“你怎么还不走？”  
花泽类换了个姿势，向前挪了挪，将脑袋干脆地枕到顺平的大腿上，反正对方又不会推开他。  
而顺平也的确没有推开他，他只是不满地看着他。  
花泽类抬手揪了揪他的小辫子：“这么久没见，来聊一聊啊。”  
顺平嘟着嘴，将声音藏在喉头嘟哝着：“有什么好聊的，不是一直保持着联络嘛，连自己做的那些坏事都一股脑儿倒过来，简直不可理喻。”  
而其实听得非常清楚的花泽类却心情愉悦地笑了起来：“头发长长了好多啊。”  
“这样子做造型比较好做。”结果还是顺着他聊起天来。  
“和小静相处得好吗？”花泽类似乎觉得很好玩，揪着辫子不放，不如弄散它吧。  
“静小姐很好，是个很好的人，很照顾我。说起来还得多谢你。”抬手打掉那只恶作剧的手，顺平不满地瞪了他一眼，却还是有好好地回答。  
“明天我替你约了牧野他们，阿司也会来，你没问题么？”没得玩头发，只好抓住刚才拍打自己的手，攥住，松开，攥住，松开……  
“我只见杉菜不行么？”为什么是你替我安排日程啊，自作主张的家伙。  
“不行，因为我想你见他们，全部。”  
由于花泽类的语气太理所当然，顺平反而被噎住了。  
而其实相当清楚他和杉菜和道明寺之间发生过什么事的顺平其实大概猜测到他的意图，却还是淡然地问着：“为什么？”  
“为什么要明知故问？你明知道的，不是么？”  
花泽类带着浅笑，一瞬也不瞬地盯着他的双眼，而顺平却避开了他的视线。  
是的，他知道的，他是明知故问。花泽类做事从来都是随心所欲，包括今天喜欢藤堂静，明天喜欢牧野杉菜，后天他也敢说出来喜欢自己。所以他可以简单粗暴地介入杉菜和道明寺，也可以干脆利落地抽身而去。  
花泽类轻笑出声：“看看成果不好么？阿司和牧野现在这样就够了，过程随意就是了。”  
顺平低垂着眼帘。看吧，就是这么过分的发言。简直就是吃定了杉菜和道明寺，虽然道明寺和“自己”有点恩怨，但是此刻却忍不住同情他。  
而花泽类还没放过他：“是你说的啊，喜欢一个人的心情，我只是去实践了一下而已。”  
就这样，却还是没有人会责怪他或者讨厌他，包括自己。这就是花泽类。  
顺平禁不住觉得有点好笑，再一次体悟到藤堂静其实有多厉害。  
花泽类忽然起来，转身凑近了顺平，直到二人鼻尖贴着鼻尖，彼此的气息融合交汇，他清脆地笑着：“我今晚要在这里睡。”  
他说完就嚷着要去洗澡，织部家的父母自然而然地殷勤招呼着。  
留下顺平一个，用手背贴上了自己的脸颊，温度真高，这么近的距离被全部看到了吧。他大概是明白花泽类一直都对他兴致很高，这下子学习和实践了喜欢一个人的心情之后，下一个真的就轮到自己了么？  
而最糟糕的其实是自己有意无意的娇纵吧，那种好像在惯宠着任性的阿龙的满足感……真是不是一般的糟糕。顺平闭上双眼，如此自嘲着。

本来时隔一年能和杉菜见面是很开心的，毕竟自己早就有意无意就将杉菜纳为自己人的范围了，是温暖的存在。只是……  
顺平禁不住挺直了腰背，双手有些拘谨地摆在桌上，拇指无意识地相互交叠着。只因对面道明寺一副要吃人的眼神死瞪着他。  
顺平和杉菜交换了一下视线，都有点尴尬，而且因为顺平要回英德办理手续的缘故，所以他们现在还是在英德里那神奇的F4专用休息区。  
道明寺还是一副标准的大爷状：“你就是织部顺平？”  
顺平默默地向椅背挪了挪，轻轻地点了点头，心里却想着，难道我答你不是，我就不是织部顺平了么？  
花泽类却是相当清楚这人心里其实在想什么，毕竟顺平表面上看去总是很温驯的样子，而实际只是他懒得理会周围，不愿意和周围产生太多联系。即使分别了一年，他还是能清楚地获知对方的一举一动，这还是得感谢小静啊~  
没有理会道明寺对顺平那莫名的不快，花泽类默默地在顺平面前放了杯牛奶。  
浓重的沉默笼罩着相对而坐的四人，杉菜觉得她快要窒息了，搞什么啊。

然后迟来一步的西门和美作就看到了花泽类和道明寺动作一致地抬眼看他们。  
真的是……超级一致的动作……都是抬了一只手臂放隔壁那位的椅背上，那种似乎要将人家圈在怀里的气场无言地释放着。而被圈着的那两位都是一脸毫无知觉，相当拘谨地端坐着。  
为何这四个两双明明连性别都不同却能有这么可怕的同调感？  
美作表示伤害单身狗是不人道的！

见到来人，顺平也挺高兴的，笑着打了招呼：“明，西门前辈，好久不见了。”  
敏锐地捕捉到称呼的改变，杉菜略有些坏心地问：“怎么了顺平，过了一年，就由美作前辈变成‘明~’了么？”  
说罢，杉菜发现花泽类扫了自己一眼。啊，可怕，可怕，好可怕。就这样，这人之前说喜欢自己的时候自己还是会脸红心跳和动摇，真是……作孽一样的存在啊……  
倒是顺平坦率地笑着回应：“是啊，因为关系亲近了啊。”  
然后西门就觉得自己有种被“好友的相方”挤兑的错觉……美作终于没忍住，背过身去忍笑忍得好痛苦。哈哈哈，笑死他了，顺平还是这么好玩。

气氛开始活络起来。作为协调者的美作，作为协助者的杉菜，还有本来其实超级天真可爱的道明寺，一来二去，六个人也总算是其乐融融。  
至于，顺平曾经对杉菜做过的事情，还有顺平曾经对道明寺的那一点怨恨，啊……都是陈年旧事了，这群人也很自然地表过不提。没看到人家当事人们都不在意了吗？

“所以接下来你有什么打算不？顺平。”美作不愧是F4里面的知心大哥哥。  
“我想复学，但是……”顺平捧着杯牛奶，无意识地咬了咬杯沿，“但是如果继续工作的话，念英德就不方便了，需要转学，转到与事务所有合作的艺能学校。”  
“不行，你只能念英德。”花泽类平淡地说着，却是毫无转圜余地的语气。  
“没错，你只能念英德。”出奇的是道明寺居然附和，还煞有其事地点了点头。  
杉菜不解地捅了捅他的腰：“搞什么啊，你凑什么热闹啊！”  
“他转学了，你想要找他，我还得送你去其他学校也太麻烦了吧！”道明寺大爷说得如此理所当然。  
“诶？！”杉菜略一吃惊，嘴角却忍不住弯了起来。  
美作再次表示伤害单身狗，何其不人道。  
“可是……”顺平有些苦恼地说着，“其实我有点想终止当模特这副业了……好累……想安静地念书……”  
说着，他肩膀都好像有些垮下去。毕竟努力了一年还获得了那么多帮助，如今到达这个水平，“自己”也应该满足了吧？而他自己可不适合在镁光灯下生活，他只想安安静静地过完这辈子啦……  
“不可惜吗？你现在势头这么好。”美作不无惋惜地说着。  
“可是好累……不过我还是会认真考虑的。”这也是这次回来的目的啊。  
花泽类拍了拍他的头：“你喜欢就好，不需要想太多。”  
花泽类这举动让美作和西门禁不住往椅背后仰了一点，二人对视了一眼，总觉得类似乎要比阿司往更作死的方向而去？

“说起来。”杉菜疑惑地盯着顺平那土气到让人无言以对的黑框眼镜，“你怎么又戴起伪装眼镜来了？”  
还没等顺平回答，花泽类就轻巧地摘下了顺平的眼镜，转了个方向放到杉菜眼前。然后杉菜才发现那不是平光镜片。  
“这眼镜不是用来掩饰的，是这家伙真的视力出现了问题。今早我好奇拿起来看，才发现的。”  
这下美作和西门就没忍住就着椅子向后挪动了一下，发出了略刺耳的声音。这信息量巨大得他们不想知道好不好。  
杉菜吃惊得瞪大了双眼，但是她隔壁的白痴却无视了现场气氛将重点问了出来！  
“今早？你昨晚和他在一起？”  
拜托道明寺大爷你不要一副询问今天早餐吃什么的语气问这么直球的问题啊！  
“嗯。”花泽类点了点头，“我昨晚和他一起睡的。”  
不要因为人家是个男孩子你就不顾人家的名节发言啊！  
“哦，这样啊。”  
所以说道明寺大爷你点什么头啊！  
围观人士表示吐槽不过来了。那个，另一个当事人你不说点什么吗！  
只见顺平安定地吃着东西，眉头轻皱，貌似双耳不闻如今事，他正认真地考虑着自己的前景呢。  
少年，你的名节就这样葬送在花泽类手上没关系吗？

花泽类像忽然想起什么似的，撩了撩顺平的额发，唤起他的注意：“去买眼镜吧，你这副眼镜太重了。”  
顺平随意地点了点头，貌似还是心不在焉，他还随口问杉菜要不要一起去。  
杉菜在电光火石之间和西门、美作交换了眼神，赶在隔壁的白痴之前婉言拒绝了邀请。

除了一直在状况外的道明寺，看着花泽类一副旁若无人地和心不在焉不知道神游去了哪里的顺平耳鬓厮磨的样子，杉菜和西门、美作都只觉得：天哪噜，这一年之间，他们是不是少看了300集剧情所以跟不上节奏啊！

06

美作看向自己的左边，阿司在和牧野发简讯中，表情白痴；然后看向右边，类在看之前织部顺平在法国的工作视频，表情荡漾；而对面，总二郎正在看优纪从国外寄回来的信，表情……不说了！  
美作忽然发现！F4中只有自己没对象！啊！不对！里面混进了奇怪的组合！  
“喂，类，你和顺平是怎么回事？你不要告诉我你……”后半句美作没说出来，这种作大死的节奏……还真是怎么看都像是类做得出来的事情！  
“嗯？”闻言，花泽类稍微将注意力分了出来，听对方欲言又止，他看向美作，露出了一个看不出是疑惑的疑惑的表情，见美作的表情越发惊恐，花泽类就似乎明白了他想问什么，于是他笑着点了点头，“嗯。”  
二人的对话也吸引了另外二人的注意。  
道明寺大爷依然是直球：“怎么回事啊，说一半不说一半谁懂啊。”  
而西门只是默默地露出了一个“呜哇”的表情。  
花泽类笑了笑，一手托着下巴，煞有其事地问道明寺：“阿司，如果我说我喜欢上一个男人了，你会和我绝交么？”  
“你别痴心妄想喜欢本大爷了，本大爷有杉菜了。”秒答的道明寺。  
美作和西门简直要被这对话打败了。  
美作忍不住扶额：“类，你不要告诉我，你对顺平是认真的？”  
花泽类微侧着头看向他：“不行吗？”  
不愧是花泽类，西门忍不住鼓起掌来。  
“诶？！类！你！那个！织……什么鬼！那个！男人？！”原来类喜欢的不是本大爷，超震惊！  
串联起来的事情让美作意识到另一个事实：“你一直都和顺平有联系？”  
而花泽类也瞬间明白他这个问题的本体，他挑了挑眉：“是啊，一直，每天一通电话。我还拜托小静让人每天都发邮件告诉我，他每天在那边都做了些什么。”  
这是变态吧。西门觉得自己手中的信件都要握不住了。  
而这一番话让西门和美作都敏锐地察觉到那其实当初他介入杉菜和阿司的时候不就是还……二人都忍不住看向了道明寺。  
啊，太好了，那个笨蛋没有察觉到。显然道明寺大爷还震惊中。  
美作开始同情顺平了：“顺平究竟是哪里惹到你了……”  
花泽类关掉正在看的视频，认真地看向了美作：“你们……知道有深爱之人的感觉是怎样的么？”  
哈？！美作和西门忍不住看向了道明寺。大概就是一脸白痴吧……  
“他有。”花泽类好像陷入了当初的回忆中一样，语调都变得呢喃起来，“他说，不只是喜欢，那是他……深爱之人……很漂亮，他那时候的表情……”  
然后你就对人家起了奇怪的念头？你是NTR狂魔么？美作和西门直觉自己被好友硬生生刷新了三观！  
道明寺一把握住了花泽类的手，一脸感动：“没关系的类！本大爷不会和你绝交的！你喜欢男人还是喜欢女人，都是本大爷的好友！”  
阿司你那是什么谜之感动点啊？！不如说，你被他NTR过的啊！  
花泽类笑了，露出洁白整齐的牙齿：“谢谢你，阿司。”  
美作和西门动作一致地掩面，好惨，活到现在才被迫直面自己两个好友都是不正常的。

杉菜双手托着下巴看顺平将手中的资料翻过一页又一页，总觉得想问又不敢问。  
顺平长长地呼出一口气，停下了阅读，双手搁到矮桌上：“说吧，杉菜有什么想问我的？”  
杉菜眨了眨眼：“真的可以问？”  
“可以啊，杉菜想知道什么我都会告诉你的哦~”说罢，顺平忍不住戳了戳杉菜的额头。  
于是对得道明寺久了的杉菜也异常直球地问了：“顺平和花泽类是在交往么？还是……准备交往？”  
“诶？！”顺平愣了愣。  
“也是呢，对顺平来说，花泽类一直都是特别的人吧，从最初的最初。说起来一吻定情我是听过，但是一打定情我还真是没见过……顺平你果然是抖M吧？”  
果然还是被传染了，杉菜就这么自顾自地说下去了。  
“……”顺平沉默了一阵，忽然整个人的气氛都沉静下去，仿佛倏然之间变成了平静而深不见底的潭水，“我和花泽类……看起来像是那种关系么？”  
“怎么看都像是吧！放心啦！我对你们不会有那个……那个……你……你明白的吧！因为你和花泽类都是我重要的朋友啊！”  
看着杉菜手忙脚乱地解释，顺平禁不住笑了，情不自禁地抬手抚上她的脸颊：“谢谢你，杉菜，谢谢。”  
杉菜一愣，脸上一阵阵发热，又一阵手忙脚乱地抓住顺平的手挪开：“你还没回答我呢！你和花泽类是不是那么回事啊？”  
“我这不是和你们都分开一年了么？你怎么会这么觉得呢？”  
“因为……那时候就算花泽类说喜欢我，我都感觉不到他的真心啊……但是看着他对你的一举一动都是那么让人觉得害羞！完全是不一样的感觉啊！”  
“是吗……”难道是因为那一张脸，自己始终都觉得那么的理所当然么？  
“绝对是的啦！”

是吗？从最初的最初，就是特别的人吗？阿龙……

“喂~回神了~”花泽类戳了戳顺平的额头，“还在想是继续工作还是复学么？先缓一缓吧，你的不是明显处理不过来了么？”说着，忍不住又戳了戳他的脑门。  
回过神来的顺平拍开了他的手：“干什么呢你，不要拿你对杉菜那一套用在我身上啊。”  
“诶……对你不可行么？那应该怎么对你？”  
看吧，依然是这么过分还理直气壮，再说你干嘛问当事人啊！顺平简直几乎忍不住要对他翻白眼了。为了转移注意力，他往周围看了看：“诶？这里是哪里？”  
“买眼镜啊，刚才问你了的啊，你不是应了我么？”花泽类趴在玻璃柜台上，贴近到他跟前，故意从下往上看他。  
“我的眼镜有什么问题吗？”  
“很重啊，今早我试着戴一下，太重了。”  
“我不觉得重啊！”  
可是花泽类却完全没理会他，自顾自就招呼着店员给他做起了推介。  
顺平无言地看了他一会儿，然后……也开始挑选起来了，不过他不喜欢让人做推介，于是就站起啦周围走走看看。  
走着走着，忽然肩膀上被拍了一下，回头一看，只见花泽类顶着一副椭圆形的无框金边眼镜，他完全愣住了。  
花泽类笑得很是有点可爱：“怎么样？好看吗？”  
阿龙…………顺平禁不住目光完全凝固在花泽类脸上。  
似乎察觉到他的失常，花泽类轻轻扬了扬眉：“顺平？”  
顺平完全无意识地抬手就整理起花泽类的头发，随着记忆中的印象，慢慢地将花泽类的发型理出个熟悉的造型来。  
而花泽类只是静静地任他摆弄着，目光柔和地看着他。  
虽然发色不一样，头发也不够长，脸也稚嫩了很多……但是……但是……  
完全就是阿龙年轻时的模样嘛！

泪水毫无预警地涌现，顺平意识到的时候，已经满脸都是泪水了。  
花泽类抬起双手，轻柔地捧住他的脸颊，轻轻地擦拭着他的泪水：“怎么了？”  
不要……不要对他如此温柔……他会忍不住……视作理所当然的！  
顺平一下子就扑到了花泽类怀里，肆意地哭着。最后一次，最后一次，真的是最后一次！  
花泽类回抱着他，一下一下地抚着他的头发，并没有说什么。

“顺平？顺平？”杉菜在他面前挥了挥手，“怎么忽然就发起呆来了，有那么难回答么？和花泽类的关系。”  
回过神来的顺平看着杉菜，半晌，垂下了眼帘，淡淡地笑了开来：“是特别的人，的确是，从最初的最初开始，就是特别的人……各种意义上。”  
杉菜也跟着笑了：“真的是不得了的告白呢，加油哦！”

花泽类拨通了顺平的电话，谁知道一接起电话的顺平却是这样说道——  
“真巧呢，我也正想打电话给你。”  
花泽类不自觉地笑了起来：“那你先说？”  
“不要，你先说。”语气中都带上了自己都不察觉的撒娇感。  
“今天美作他们问起我们的事情。”  
“真巧呢，杉菜也问我了。”  
“那你怎么说？”  
“那你又是怎么说的？”  
“所以我现在打电话给你了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们开始正式交往吧。”  
“……那花泽家怎么办？”  
“到时候我脱离家门，让顺平养我呗~”  
“可是我想念书哎！”  
…………………………  
未完的对话，藏于夜色之中，今晚的月色也是美得醉人。

07

因为是极为认真地对待和花泽类的交往，所以顺平决定还是继续模特这项工作，又鉴于花泽类奇怪的执念，他只好继续留在英德念书，至于关于他工作和学业的冲突，似乎得到了特别许可。  
真是万恶的特权阶级啊……  
不过顺平还是向事务所申请休息一段时间，因为之前的一年实在太拼了，不过也总算有个成绩交代。  
然而重回久违的学园生活，却已经不是他记忆中的平静了。  
因为他完全忘记了早在他还是在算计杉菜和道明寺的年代，他就已经是抛弃伪装表露了身份，之后又被花泽类弄得人尽皆知。以为一年过去了，杉菜都毕业了，人应该也换了一批了吧，结果……完全不是那么回事嘛……  
顺平发现自己走到哪里都有低声的惊呼，还不分男女……怎么回事？他推了推眼镜，现在应该是没问题的啊。  
说到眼镜，后来也没买成，依然是他那副被花泽类唾弃很重的土气黑框大眼镜。  
用花泽类的话来说他超级有本事将自己糟蹋得毫不起眼，所以这一年来虽然声势越来越大，但是却完全没影响过他的日常生活，基本上他一个人外出的时候就没被人认出来过。  
然而顺平没想到的是他早就在英德被标记了，是特殊的人物了。

一上午的课时，全班的人都在窃窃私语，偷望的视线从无间断。  
这种和被孤立和被欺凌完全不一样的超热切视线让顺平超级不习惯，好不容易一上午的课完了，他居然有种身心疲累的感觉。  
杉菜已经毕业了，他在学校里都没有能说上话的朋友了，现在的同班同学的视线有点可怕，他都不敢和他们交谈了。  
难道复学是个错误的决定吗？按一般来说，他应该起码有个校园回忆人生才够完整吧？  
边想着边往休息区而去的顺平，默默地站到了队尾等待。  
然后他前面的人却迅速地发现了他并惊呼了一声：“织部顺平？！”  
“嗯？”听到有人叫自己，顺平疑惑地应了一声。然后他吃惊地发现他前面所有排队的人全都齐刷刷地回头看向他了。  
“那……那个……”  
顺平有些无措地抬手想表示些什么，却见在他出声3秒之后，他前面排队的人群相当整齐地按男左女右分成了两边，给他让出了中间畅通无阻的位置。  
顺平下意识有些无措地想抓头发，却碰到了他和花泽类正式交往之后被花泽类拉去打了耳洞并被戴上的据说是和他本人正在佩戴的是一对的耳钉。

“不能随便取下来哦，顺平。”

想到花泽类那孩子气的话，顺平禁不住笑了出来。  
离他最近的那个男生见他这么一笑，居然红了脸。他见顺平还是站在原地，就说道：“织部学长，您先请。”  
“嗯？”顺平这才留意到这个男孩子，就是刚才排在自己前面，回头见到自己之后失声惊呼的那个。是个脸圆圆，长得很可爱的男孩子呢。  
实际心境年龄所致，顺平看这群高中生都是相当宽容的心态的，包括看道明寺他们。  
顺平朝那男生笑了笑：“真的可以吗？”  
那男生顿时就紧张了起来：“没关系的，您看！大家都让出来了啊。”  
那男生应该是新入学生，变声期都好像还没彻底度过一样，声音都还有些尖细可爱，让顺平不禁想起杉菜的弟弟小进。然后就想到美作跟他说起过的初恋事件。不知道小进现在有没有别的意中人呢？  
见眼前的小男生还是一脸紧张地等待自己的答案，而前面两排学生的目光也那么不可忽视，顺平这才发现原来记忆中那些在自己看来相当不可思议的事情在这个学园是真的会发生的呢。  
顺平禁不住有些想鼓励和安慰面前这个小男生，于是就抬手就着身高优势轻轻拍了拍对方的头顶：“那我就不客气了，谢谢啦。”  
结果是那小男生直接就激动得语无伦次了，当然这是后话，说完就走的顺平并没有发现自己随手一个举动又在校园内引发了多大话题。  
仅仅只是一天的时间，他的形象就变成了光辉性MAX的治愈系温柔大姐姐……不对，是大哥哥。

放学的时候再次觉得很累，顺平忍不住叹了口气，总觉得下午的气氛更奇怪了。  
沉浸在自己的思维里的顺平没有发现周围气氛的不对劲，而他也只是低头走着走着就忽然被人扯住了衣领。  
顺平回头一看，见到伸长了手臂拎住了自己后衣领，一脸没好气的表情的花泽类。  
“你下次再这样径直在我面前路过的话……”说着，花泽类略有些危险地眯了眯眼睛。  
可是这对顺平完全不凑效，他有些吃惊：“你怎么来了？”  
“接你放学啊。”不知道为什么就是有些生气。  
“我们之前没有联络过吧。”  
对话戛然而止。

道明寺、西门、美作三人的笑声呈环回立体状围住了花泽类。  
坐在中间的花泽类非常不高兴，生平第一次这么不高兴。和知道藤堂静要出国的巨大打击和失落，和因为杉菜而和道明寺短暂决裂的不愉快和不忿都不一样，他人生第一次这样子单纯地毫无掩饰地不高兴。  
“哈哈哈哈，搞什么啊类，区区一个织部顺平你都搞不定。”在杉菜的洗脑式灌输下，道明寺总算记得人家的全名，而现在则是因为嘲笑幼驯好友太激动捶桌中。  
阿司，你完全没有资格说别人。美作和西门如斯腹诽着。  
不过因为现状真的很好笑，美作和西门也是没忍住。  
美作给自己倒了杯酒：“顺平看上去不像这么……KY？”  
西门将自己的酒杯默默推了过去：“毕竟是个男人啊，思维和女人应该不一样的吧，再说啦，类，我们都没有过和男人交往的经历，你只能靠自己了。”

而另一边的顺平也很苦恼。  
“为什么他就生气了，掉头就走了啊。”顺平苦恼地半个人都趴到桌子上，摊成一块。  
对面的杉菜和优纪捧着饮料一脸惊讶得不能自己地看着他。  
杉菜猛然放下了杯子，还差点被呛到：“在你出国之前，还满学校都是你们的流言的时候，花泽类不就已经经常接送你工作了么？”  
“偶然遇到会送我啦。”顺平侧过脸看向她们二人，“朋友之间这样很正常吧。”  
优纪也差点被呛到了：“既然如此，接你放学也很正常吧。”  
顺平又将脸贴到桌子上：“可是不是不应该给恋人添麻烦的么？我们两个现在是恋人了吧？接我放学什么的不会造成他困扰么？”  
杉菜和优纪不由得对视了一眼。  
杉菜咽了口口水，试探着问：“顺平之前没有谈过恋爱么？”  
顺平想起了阿龙，不过他们不是恋人啊，也没谈过恋爱，和日比野小姐也不是那种关系，另外再搜索下记忆，的确都没有：“是没谈过。”  
“诶？”优纪略有些震惊，“骗人的吧，顺平君你居然没谈过恋爱？喜欢你的女孩子应该有一车的吧！”  
虽然杉菜也很震惊，但是现在这不是重点啊！  
“既然没谈过恋爱，那顺平你那‘不给恋人添麻烦’的恋爱观……啊，不对，应该说为什么你觉得花泽类来接你放学是给他添了麻烦？”  
顺平闷闷地回答：“一般来说不都是很麻烦的事情么？”  
一般来说的话……的确是没错啦，但是恋人之间不应该用一般来说来界定的吧？但是杉菜和优纪却不知道应该怎么说。  
杉菜简直觉得打开了新世界的大门，之前看他和花泽类的互动那么自然，还以为他们两个只要坦率地说明白开始交往就是一帆风顺，谁知道……顺平你也太奇怪了吧。

“那么你现在为什么觉得苦恼呢？”老板娘的声音不期然地插入。  
顺平终于舍得离开那张桌子，他看向一脸过来人的表情的老板娘，认真地想寻求答案：“因为他生气了啊，还是非常生气……”  
“你很在意？”因为顺平表情太可爱，老板娘忍不住凑过来调戏调戏，捏了捏他的鼻头。  
“当然啦！不想惹他生气的啊……”  
“那你见到他出现在校门口的时候是什么心情？”  
“很高兴啊……( ⊙ o ⊙ )啊！”顺平好像忽然想明白了。  
“那就是了啊，恋人之间不需要想那么多啊，开心了高兴了就告诉对方，不开心了伤心了也告诉对方。他也是高兴来接你才来的啊，怎么会是麻烦呢？”  
顺平一下子有些着急地抓住了老板娘和服的袖子：“那我应该怎么做？”  
老板娘掩着嘴笑了起来，真是太可爱了，于是她凑到顺平耳边轻声诉说着。

看顺平听完老板娘的话之后一脸认真地一溜烟跑了之后，杉菜和优纪都忍不住好奇了。  
而老板娘只是高深莫测地说：“这种孩子与其叫他去想，不如叫他直接去做。”  
杉菜和优纪似懂非懂地点了点头，然后杉菜才猛然反应过来：“啊，那个……顺平和花泽类……那个……”  
老板娘一脸“你们不要小瞧老娘”的表情：“杉菜，你知道吗？好男人除了会吸引好女人之外还会吸引好男人啊。”

一口气冲到花泽类家的时候，顺平才记起自己没有联络过对方，想到对方还在生气，他又不敢打电话给他，想着想着，就在花泽家门口蹲了下来了。  
被好友们嘲笑了一个晚上的花泽类带着更加烦躁的心情回家，谁知道一眼就看到那个惹他生气的人可怜兮兮地蜷缩着蹲在他家门前。  
搞什么啊！花泽类只觉得人生以来所有的怒气都被这个人全部激发了。

当恼怒的花泽类单手拉着他一路往卧室走的时候，顺平大气都不敢呼出一口，只怪这家伙生气的表情跟记忆中的阿龙完全重合，事到如今，这大概可以归类为阴影之类的？  
结果自己还真的在这个大男孩面前唯唯诺诺起来了，想想顺平都觉得自己有点羞耻。  
花泽类一声不吭地将人带到自己的卧室，门一关就背过身去不看他。他都不知道是自己不懂得恋爱还是男和女真的有差那么远。  
顺平看着他的背影，咽了口口水，平复了下心情，想起了老板娘给他说的话——  
“顺酱的话，只要坦率地道歉，对方就会原谅你的啦，如果觉得很难开口的话，你可以试着抱抱他啊。”  
顺平默默地看着花泽类的背影，忍不住想以前阿龙生气的时候自己都是怎么做的呢？啊好糟糕啊，好像记得自己总是做或没做什么之前都已经被嫌弃至死了啊……  
顺平忍不住轻轻拍了拍自己的脸，然后鼓起勇气，冲了上去一把从背后抱住了花泽类。  
饶是还在生气的花泽类也一时间忘记生气了，毕竟这是二人正式交往后，顺平第一次主动亲近自己……他想转过身去，但是却被顺平阻止了。  
“抱歉，可以不要转过来么，我怕见到你的脸我就说不出口了。”  
察觉到花泽类停止了动作，顺平才舒了口气继续说道：“对不起……没有顾及你的心情……我……因为是第一次，各种各样的事情都要请……多……指……教……”  
因为羞涩而越说越小声的顺平觉得自己好糟糕，特别想到自己的实际年龄之后觉得更糟糕，只好用力地将自己埋在花泽类的背上。  
于是自然也没有也不可能见到花泽类抬手捂着自己半张脸，高兴得有点一脸崩塌得表情。不小心看到玻璃中自己的倒影的花泽类忍不住觉得自己真是太糟糕了，现在这表情。

一阵安宁的沉默，是二人都默契地在调整自己的心情。  
半晌，顺平才抬起头来，试探地呼唤：“花……类？”  
然后就被吻住了，因为在夜风中等太久而有些冰冷的嘴唇迅速升温中。

08

纵然有点磕磕碰碰，二人还是踏踏实实地谈起恋爱来了。  
虽然好像中间跳过了300集的剧情，但是自从得知即便是人家出国了一年也还是高强度的联系着的事实之后，美作他们也不觉得突兀了。  
不如说最突兀的是为何他们两个，明明都是男人，还能谈恋爱谈得这么光明正大，现在的社会的宽容度有这么高吗？  
还是说这果断就是个看脸的世界啊……

顺平踏踏实实地休息了三个月后，又开始接起工作来了。因为有了资本（各种意义上的），他也开始挑起工作来了，总体来说还算是惬意。  
顺平的心情最近一直都很好，这和他的恋人有关。还是老板娘说得对，只要将自己的心情坦率地告知对方就好了。  
至于以后的事情……以后再说吧！  
因为心情的转变，连刚回来的时候觉得有点苦恼的学园生活也变得明朗起来了。  
顺平已经习惯了走到哪里都有视线跟随，习惯大家对他的莫名礼遇，也习惯偶尔会有人出来跟他说各种奇怪的话，诸如什么“加油”“祝你幸福”“我会一直支持你的”等等等……  
同时，也习惯，放学的时候见到花泽类会高兴，见不到会失落。  
想想顺平都觉得自己有点不好意思，不过……他能这么简单幸福地生活着的话，结子老师和阿龙一定也会很安慰的吧。  
自己可以变得这么纯粹，有一半都是因为顺平君呢，要感谢的人太多了。  
然后一抬眼，就看到那个俊秀的身影靠在校门口朝自己看了过来。  
顺平感觉到自己脸颊有点发热，却还是笑着迎了上去：“类~”

而那一晚的记忆还在记忆之海中发酵，让顺平一直有晕晕乎乎的错觉。

是的，被西门和美作吐槽居然直接上了本垒也太快了吧的一晚。  
而花泽类只是笑得一脸嘚瑟：“太可爱，没忍住。”  
莫名有种输了的感觉的道明寺咬牙骂道：“类你这混蛋。”  
花泽类眼眉都没动一下：“是阿司你太没用了。”  
于是间接也引发了关于杉菜的一段惨剧。

而顶着一脖子吻痕的顺平也让两纯情少女炸了。  
“做……你们做了吗？”异口同声的杉菜和优纪简直激动得不能自己。  
顺平被吓到了：“诶……诶……”  
好想问！好好奇！但是好羞涩！两少女的内心活动相当纠结。  
然后杉菜后来就后悔当时为何没问了。

意外之所以叫做意外，是因为它总是突然发生。  
顺平接了个工作，因为还是不习惯戴隐形眼镜，他经常忘记带在身边，于是那天就只能视线模糊地老实坐着被各种弄造型。  
在等待就位的空隙，他戴上眼镜才发现镜中的自己似曾相识。  
黑底白纹的竖纹西装，白色的长围巾……半晌，顺平才对着镜中的自己笑了起来，心底默念着：在那边的世界还好吗？阿龙。  
然后他想到了那天买眼镜的事情，忍不住就借来了素描本子，对着镜中的自己画了起来。

那天的那张素描，毫无预警地出现在花泽类眼前。  
花泽类是在英德的图书馆找到了趴睡在桌上的顺平的，然后看到了他压在手边的素描。  
一开始他以为顺平画的是他，于是他毫不客气地抽出来看，准备评头论足一番，但是细看，才发现好像哪里不一样。  
画中的人的眉眼比他成熟多了，神态非常传神，带着淡然的冷冽和藏得很好的不屑。  
这个人不是他，花泽类可以很肯定。  
将素描翻转过来，他看到了一个名字：段野龙哉。  
脑海中闪过那人曾经哭得那样伤心地不断重复呼唤的一个名字：“TA酱……”  
仿佛要印证他的想法一样，睡梦中的顺平在这一刻也梦呓着这个名字：“TA酱……”  
带着这声梦呓，一颗晶莹的泪珠从他的眼角涌出，滑过他的脸颊，划出美丽的泪痕。  
花泽类禁不住倒退了两步，然后只能没出息地转身逃走了。

顺平在终于力臻完美地画完那副素描之后累得趴着就睡着了，很累，主要是精神上的。  
然后他就梦见他的阿龙了  
他梦见阿龙笑着对他说：“做得不错啊，郁夫。”  
他一时太激动就扑上去含着：“阿龙！”  
“才赞完你，你就又这么没出息。”  
“可是……呜呜……”  
“你不是已经找到了吗？”  
还扑在段野龙哉身上的龙崎郁夫一脸泪痕地抬头看他：“什么？”  
段野龙哉笑着将他拉了下来：“你看看你自己。”  
然后郁夫就发现自己的卷发变成顺直的直发，平时贯穿的蓝西装和蓝色羽绒服也变成了英德的校服，还多了一副土气的黑框大眼镜。  
然后龙哉还笑得一脸愉快地对他说：“不错呢郁夫，很适合你。”  
是呢，他已经是织部顺平了，他有些不好意思地搔了搔脸颊：“阿龙~”  
龙哉朝他肩膀轻捶了一拳：“你要出息一点，不然我怎么跟结子交代？再说，你不是已经找到了吗？重生在这边的意义。”  
顺着龙哉的视线，顺平回头看去，有点害羞地笑了。  
龙哉将他转过身去，凑到他耳边说道：“去吧。”  
顺平点了点头，朝对方走去：“类！”

这声呼唤和笑容也出现在趴睡着的顺平身上，可惜花泽类并没有见到。

等顺平发现打不通花泽类的电话，发邮件和简讯给对方，对方也不回，只好找到美作他们的时候才从美作那为难的口气中得知，花泽类三天前就已经飞去了法国找藤堂静了。  
“没事吧，顺平？”  
“没事，谢谢，我挂电话了。”  
挂了美作的电话之后，顺平只觉得心里有些不舒服，不过转念一想，花泽类做事从来都是想到就去做，任性到不行的，也没什么奇怪吧，再者他去探望静小姐也没什么不对。  
迟些，他就会联络我了的吧。这样子想着的顺平，等了一星期都没等来任何联络，也联络不上对方。

藤堂静有些无措地看着将自己藏在衣柜里的花泽类，仿佛好像回到了他小时候闹自闭的时候。  
她某天一回家就见到花泽类坐在她现在的公寓门口，一副被抛弃了的样子，她正想着怎么不见顺平陪他一起来呢？花泽类就二话不说冲上来抱住她了。  
发生什么事了？花泽类和顺平的事情她也是知道的，多亏了F4第一大八卦美作明。  
所以藤堂静第一时间想到的是难道吵架了？问花泽类吧，他又什么都不说，就只是说让他住下来，接着就好像回到了当初还自闭的时候一样。  
藤堂静担心得不得了，想直接问顺平，又被花泽类愤怒地阻止了，问美作他们嘛，他们也不知道。  
怎么办？藤堂静叹了一口气，在衣柜面前坐了下来，就像她和他小时候一样，她敲了敲衣柜的门：“究竟是怎么了类，你不说，我怎么知道怎么帮助你呢？”  
沉默半晌，在藤堂静以为得不到答案的时候，就听花泽类低声说道。  
“静，这次，没人能帮到我。”  
“类……”

花泽类仰着头靠在衣柜内壁，心脏的位置一下一下地跳动着，也一下一下地疼痛着，他无法阻止，大概除非停止心跳才可以不继续疼痛着吧。  
不是从一开始就知道的么，他不是也从一开始就告诉了他，不只是喜欢，是深爱之人。  
不是早就知道他追随着自己的视线中总是像在寻找着谁的影子的么？  
他不就是因为这样子才像当初觉得牧野很有趣那样子对他产生了高昂的兴致的么？  
不就是因为这样才一边诉说着喜欢牧野，还介入她和阿司之间，一边为了方便提供工作机会支开他，却又还对他紧抓不放么？  
他不是早就知道顺平绝没有表面上看那么简单，而且充满了谜团的么？  
所以现在是报应吧？恶作剧的报应。  
对牧野和阿司的，也是对顺平的……  
他的确是很多事情都从一开始就知道，只是他不知道的是原来自己和那个TA酱不只是有些相似，而是长得一模一样。  
他更加不知道，他不愿意去调查或者询问顺平身上那些挥之不去的谜团原来是惧怕。  
他不知道原来惧怕就是因为怕有一天像这样子直面顺平如果也是顺水推舟地将他当成替身这一个事实的话，他的心原来会这么痛。

花泽类有些不知所措地将自己蜷缩起来，默默地哭泣着。  
原来自己一直都只是自欺欺人，欺骗自己，他只是喜欢顺平而已，从来没有爱上过他。  
一直都欺骗自己，自己对顺平绝对不会像阿司对牧野那样，有着那种命运和刻骨铭心的感觉。  
想起初见时，那人闪烁的眼神，被揍时的震惊和不可置信，被他逼到边缘后崩溃的哭泣，说到深爱之人时的动人，被自己捉弄时的淡然，面对自己的恶劣行径时的无所谓甚至是纵容，接受和他交往时的恋爱低能却又那么可爱，被他拥抱时像绽放的花朵一般的璀璨……  
花泽类将自己埋进双膝之间。原来他早就满脑子都是织部顺平了，结果还以为自己才一直掌握着主导权。  
如今连对方接受自己的原因，究竟是因为他是花泽类，还是因为段野龙哉都不知道。  
真是可笑。  
花泽类苦笑一声，终于忍不住放声痛哭。

在衣柜外只是一门之隔的藤堂静却只能听这个如今挺拔俊秀又出色的男子像小时候那样子哭得如斯凄惨，而这次，她却只能默默地看着，无能为力。

09

花泽类从顺平的世界中已经消失了一个月。这一个月，顺平的生活并没有任何变化，上学、工作一如既往，少了接送的人对他来说也不算是太大的麻烦，只是恢复到之前自行通勤的状态而已。  
他本人如斯自得，却急坏了他周围的人。  
特别是听到了来自束手无策的藤堂静那传来的关于花泽类的消息的杉菜。  
杉菜将顺平堵住了。  
“有什么事么？杉菜。”顺平笑着问。  
杉菜简直要被气死了：“去找花泽类啊！”  
顺平的笑容消失了：“不去。”  
“你就不想他吗？”不去答得那么干脆利落是想怎样啊！  
“很想，非常想。”顺平答得很认真。  
“那就去找他啊！”既然思念对方，去找对方不是理所当然的么？  
“正因为想他，所以才不去找他。”说完，顺平第一次不管杉菜，掉头就走了。  
留下杉菜一个，因为他那句话，想起了当初自己等待道明寺的一年。

花泽类单方面断绝对他联系的第十天，顺平从图书管理员们的闲聊中得知十天前花泽类在这里出现过。  
联系自己醒过来之后发现被抽了出来放在一边的那张阿龙的素描，顺平大概知道发生了什么事。正因为如此，他才更加不想去理会那个笨蛋。  
那个笨蛋事到如今才来介意起这回事么？他不是早就一清二楚的么？反正顺平就是莫名生气起来，这别扭一闹开来就不可收拾。不幸的是现在能收拾闹别扭的他的人一个也没有。

而另一边，哭过之后继续没出息地装蘑菇的花泽类，因为顺平不来找他更加阴沉了。  
经过这一个月，藤堂静终于意识到也不•应•该管他！狗•都•不•想•理•他！  
于是她找来了F3。  
道明寺不负众望地大骂起来：“本大爷才不管你们发生了什么事！有什么事你就不可以回去和他说个清楚么！是分是合说个明白就是了啊！”  
为什么他们两个有问题会影响到本大爷和杉菜，完全不可理喻！  
西门和美作不禁翻了个白眼。你大爷的还真好意思说，当初是谁莫名其妙地对牧野放置了一年的？  
花泽类被这一句也弄得忍不住看了他一眼，显然和西门、美作想到一块去了，也不其然地想到当时的杉菜……  
他禁不住闷闷地问道：“顺平……怎么样了？”  
西门和美作对视了一眼，正想着应该怎么说，可惜现场还有个不受控制的道明寺。  
“好得不能再好了，就你一个在这里没出息。”  
道明寺大爷说起别人来都是一套一套的，从来都没想过自己也是半斤八两。  
闻言，花泽类将自己缩得更紧了。  
西门和美作只想大叫上帝……带上阿司来真是一个错误……  
美作叹了一口气，在花泽类身边坐下：“你别听阿司乱说，顺平怎么样，你难道会不知道么？当年你看牧野是怎么样的？”  
说罢，美作瞟了道明寺一眼。  
道明寺似乎也终于意识过来，不置可否地转开了头，不作声了。  
西门也在他另一边坐了下来：“你既然都愿意跨越性别的障碍和他在一起，证明你是真的很爱他的吧，难道就这样莫名其妙地就算了么？虽然不愿意承认，但是请你看看我好吗？”  
说着，西门自己都有点忧郁起来。  
而花泽类却在想大家情况不一样啊，你这不是作死吗……结果无论是初恋还是优纪都是这样……  
“一个月还不够吗，类。你不是都想清楚了的吗？回去，还是不回去。”道明寺淡然地对上了花泽类瞥过来的视线。

“那个……”一个有着圆圆脸，长得身为可爱的后辈有些紧张和局促地在自己桌上放下了牛奶，“请……请前辈一定要打起精神来！”  
说完就羞涩地转身跑走了。  
真可爱。顺平禁不住这样想。  
他拿起了后辈送的牛奶，默默地喝了起来。类那笨蛋……想着想着，他的眼眶禁不住酸涩起来。  
顺平连忙甩了甩头。不行不行，不可以为了那个笨蛋哭！  
好不容易等到放学，走着走着，顺平终于见到了暌违了一个月的，思念中的那俊秀的身影。

所以，花泽类的答案是：回去。  
是的，没人能帮到他，能帮到他的只有他自己。就这样子就算了什么的……想得美！既然拖了自己下水，那家伙也别想能置身事外。花泽类禁不住恨恨地想到。  
无论是不是段野龙哉的替身，现在在那家伙身边的是自己，绝对不会放过他的，无论是现在还是将来。  
花泽类朝呆愣住的顺平笑了笑：“我回来了。”

顺平默默地低下了头，肩膀有着轻微的颤抖，一步，两步，三步……倏然就往花泽类的方向冲了过去。  
花泽类笑了笑，正准备张开手臂迎接对方。正好在一步之遥之际看到顺平抬起了头，表情完全不是“欢迎你回来”的节奏，接着就被一拳命中了。  
啊……好痛……

不远处的草丛中，杉菜兴奋地一握拳：“YES~我赢了~”接着就摊开手掌，“来来，全部上贡。”  
默默地递过赌金的美作和西门只觉得自己眼光不够啊，顺平这家伙……  
道明寺忿忿不平地瞪了杉菜一眼：“你怎么知道他会揍类的？”  
杉菜朝他灿烂一笑：“因为我那时候也是超想一拳揍死你的。”

揍了一拳的顺平只觉得：不解气。手一抬就想来第二拳。  
花泽类连忙挡住，制止了他：“喂！”这节奏完全错了吧，好痛啊，亏他舍得打啊！  
被阻止之后，看着对方那张脸，所有委屈的感觉就涌上来了，顺平一个没控制好，眼泪就像不要钱那样开始拼命往下掉。  
其实花泽类这一个月的情况，静小姐都有发邮件跟他详细说明过了，所以……所以！  
“类你这笨蛋！”说完，顺平就想忍住不哭，结果完全反效果，眼泪掉得更凶了。  
“别哭啊。”花泽类伸手擦拭他的眼泪，不知道是高兴好呢还是心疼好。就是这样，自己才搞不清楚状况就默默地掉进他的漩涡里的吧。虽然说自己一开始就动机不纯……  
似乎是被对方的温柔山洞，顺平一下子扑进他怀里，感受到熟悉的气息之后，反而呜呜咽咽地哭得更厉害了。也不管二人还在校门口，也不管围观群众何其多，就这样子仿佛要将两辈子的委屈都哭出来，这一次，是为了自己，为了花泽类。

云雨过后，花泽类搂着趴在自己胸口上的顺平，戳了戳他的眼睛：“又哭成这样。”  
顺平趴在他身上完全不想动了：“都是你的错。”  
花泽类低声轻笑着：“是的是的，各种意义上。”说着在他腰窝掐了一记。  
“嗯……”顺平被弄得语气上挑地嘤咛了一声，但是因为太累还是不想理，就随他去了。

“类……你没有事情想问我么？”  
“那你有没有事情想告诉我？”  
“没有哦……”  
“那我也……没有想问的。”  
“不过呢，类……或者会很可怕的哦……因为我承受不起，所以……你会没有退路的。”  
“真的吗？不如说，这句话也是我想对你说的。”

顺平半撑起身子，低垂着眼帘注视那个也深深注视着自己的男人：“你再走掉的话，我还是不会去找你的哦……”  
花泽类抬手轻轻地将他的刘海别到耳后：“嗯。”  
顺平抓住了他的手，牢牢地握在自己掌心：“但是我会活不下去，你懂吗？”他已经禁不起再一次的失去了。  
太过于深邃的眼神，透露出来的东西也太多太沉重太复杂，或者自己就是被这样的他深深地吸引着的。他不愿意说的话，他也不会问……就算一辈子也弄不清是因为自己还是因为段野龙哉都好，他都不想放手。  
花泽类微微仰头亲吻着他的额头：“嗯。”  
顺平默默地调整着位置，吻上了对方的唇：“再抱我一次好不好，类。”

10

顺平想不到，会有人绑架花泽类，而且是因为自己。  
一个一如往常的黄昏，他结束工作准备回家，就收到了陌生号码发来的简讯。打开一看，居然是一脸伤痕并被绑住了手脚和蒙住了眼睛的花泽类。  
而文字的内容即是：“打起精神来了吗？织部前辈。”后面是一个地址，然后就没了。  
顺平的表情一下子就沉了下来了，平静无波，但是路过的工作人员却不敢和他打招呼。  
顺平淡定地将简讯转发给了美作，并跟对方约定于什么时间到达现场。  
接着他阖上手机，因为头发太长，就随手扎了起来，至于眼镜……这个时候才后悔不好好保护自己的视力会不会太迟？  
顺平呼出一口气，现在的小孩子都在想什么啊？接下来，就是到现场吧。

到达现场的时候，顺平就迅速勘察起现场来。  
空旷的废弃仓库，没有什么藏匿点，连上这个后辈有5个人，持枪。  
那个有着圆圆脸，长相可爱的后辈一见到他就高兴地冲上来抱住他，对方身材娇小，只到他下巴处，此刻非常满足地在他的肩窝处蹭着：“啊……这就是织部前部，我终于可以抱住你了……真是太好了。”  
顺平并没有理会他，而是紧紧地盯着不远处躺在地上被绑住了手脚和蒙住眼睛、堵住了嘴巴的花泽类，那四个像是打手一样的人分四个不同的方向围住了他。  
顺平沉静地叫唤了一声：“类？”  
花泽类听到他的声音忽然激烈地挣扎起来。笨蛋，明明都不是自己的对手居然还傻傻地赶来！  
为了压制他，他四周的人再次对他动起手来。  
“住手！”顺平条件反射想冲过去，却被面前的人抱住动惮不得。  
“住手。”少年淡然地下令，然后依旧笑得可人地抬头看向顺平，“放心啦前辈，花泽前辈不会有事的啦，至少，现在不会。”  
本来因为见到花泽类而有了点起伏的双眼再次沉静下去，眸光一转，漆黑不见底。  
顺平垂下眼帘，看向自己怀中的少年。是那个曾经在休息区跟他说话给他让位置、曾经给他送上牛奶替他打气的可爱后辈……如今映在自己眼内的，是一张疯狂的脸。  
那少年有些迷醉地微仰着头看着顺平，目光在他的脸上贪恋不去：“前辈，你知道吗？我是完全为了你才选择英德的哦！我喜欢你好多年了！想到我终于可以和你在同一个学园都欢喜得不得了！”  
顺平默然地听着少年诉说着对自己的疯狂，目光却紧紧地锁在花泽类身上。在少年开口之后，花泽类也停止挣扎了，但是顺平知道他异常紧张地留意着这边的情况。  
少年越说越激动，忽然毫无预警地从袖中滑出一把掌心雷头也不回地朝花泽类的方向开了一枪。  
顺平的瞳孔倏然缩放，见没打中花泽类才将视线转向眼前的少年。  
少年扭曲的疯狂的脸再也没有了那种少年人的可爱，他恣意地宣示着自己的疯狂：“都这样了还不看着我可不行啊前辈，一不小心，花泽前辈就性命不保了哦。”  
周围的声音开始远去，顺平的眼中已经只剩下留在视网膜深处的花泽类。  
感觉到气氛中的不祥，但是什么都看不见，无法出声，无法动弹的花泽类只能干着急。  
而陷在自己的疯狂中的少年更加无法察觉他所迷恋的人出现了什么变化。

顺平缓缓地环上了怀中的少年的腰，缓缓地低下头，带着动人的表情吻上了怀中的少年，他能感觉到怀中的身躯因为激动而颤抖不已。  
他禁不住轻笑出声，另一只手慢慢地缠上了少年握枪的手，他凑到那少年耳畔，发生了动听的笑声：“我说啊，我连你的名字都不知道的呢，你又知道我是什么样的人么？”  
话音刚落，他就动作利落地夺走了少年手中的掌中雷，并完美地挟持了少年，掐着少年脖子的手微一用力，少年顿时呼吸不畅起来。  
顺平用枪抵着怀中少年的太阳穴，眼神沉静得可怕：“解开他。”

因为对方只是一个普通的高中生，还是娇贵的模特而一直看不起对方，可以说是毫无警惕的四个打手完全反应不过来就见到对方已经完美地挟持住他们的小少爷了。  
听到对方那命令的语气，再看他那双眼……绝对没错，多年在黑道打滚的经验告诉了他们，那是杀人的眼神，还是那种可以眼也不眨就杀人的眼神……  
四人顿时紧绷起来，无论最初是如何不支持小少爷，现在他们都必须要保住小少爷的性命。

少年不可置信地抬眼看着这个自己迷恋多年的前辈，不由得想起他刚才的话——  
“你又知道我是什么样的人么？”  
作为黑道世家出身的少爷，他也并不是完全的白痴，那眼神是什么样的眼神他还看得出来，恐惧顿时席卷了他所有感官。

而重获手脚的自由、光明和话语权的花泽类看到的就是这样子的一个顺平。  
深不见底的眼眸中看不到任何光芒，握枪的姿势熟练得可怕，掐着别人脖子的手看得出来是能毫不在意地就夺走对方的呼吸……  
这个真的是那个连他都打不过的顺平吗？  
花泽类都没有自己是不甚确定地叫道：“顺平？”  
只听进了花泽类的声音的顺平目光慢慢地移到他脸上，记忆中也有这样一个人，他是怎样叫唤自己的呢？

“郁夫。”

“顺平！”察觉到对方神色得不对，那种仿佛再也回不来的危险感，花泽类禁不住用了这辈子都没用过的大声，用尽全力地呼唤对方。

“顺平！”

对方的声音穿透了过来，他听见了，顺平的瞳孔深处终于能重新投影到了对方，他见到花泽类一脸担心地看着自己。  
“类……”  
空隙在一瞬间出现，作为黑道小少爷的少年本能地抓住这一线生机！  
变化在瞬息之间。  
少年格挡开脖子上的手的同时，拨开了抵在自己太阳穴上的掌中雷。  
同时，护主心切的四人也举枪对准了顺平。  
几乎是同时，花泽类袭向了离自己最近的人。  
枪声骤然响起！

刚才究竟是发生了什么？  
花泽类只记得千钧一发之际，他只能攻击离自己最近的人，其余三人都没有理会被攻击的同伴，都朝顺平举枪。

少年的反抗在顺平眼中简直不堪一击，他并没有犹豫就用少年挡住了射向自己的三发子弹，同时奔跑起来朝站在花泽类右前方的那人开了一枪，几乎是枪响的同时，他将已经没用的掌中雷朝花泽类右后方那人砸去。  
除去被花泽类纠缠住那人，其余三人只能不可置信地看他用着超越人类想象的敏捷和速度瞬息之间完成了反击。  
中枪倒下的第一个，避开砸过来的掌中雷的第二个，再次向顺平开枪而没打中的第三个，已经注定他们的失败。  
已经到了跟前的顺平已经拾起可中枪倒下那人的枪面无表情地朝另外二人连开两枪。  
剩下那个已经堕入恐惧之中，毫无战意，面对举枪而来的顺平，只是惧怕地往后退，连声音都发不出来，只想远离眼前这个可怕的人。

同样惧怕的还有花泽类。这个人真的是顺平吗？  
他冲上去紧紧地抱住对方，阻止他向剩下那个人开枪：“够了……顺平……够了……不需要了，不需要再开枪了……”  
抱住对方的同时，花泽类才发现顺平浑身都颤抖不已，他究竟是怎么还能举枪站着都成谜。  
花泽类只觉眼眶一酸，泪水就已经流下了。顺着他的脸颊，滴进了顺平的颈项中。  
温热的泪水，带着哭腔的声音，让顺平的双眼再一次清明起来。刚才那将要失去花泽类的恐惧还徘徊在他心底，早就超越了顺平的身体能承受的举动让全身都发出强烈的警报。  
他不确定地唤了一声：“类？”  
花泽类深怕一松手就会弄丢对方一样紧紧地抱着对方，却耍帅地回答道：“哦。”  
花泽类只感觉怀中的身躯骤然一软，人已经昏迷过去了。

顺平昏迷前的最后一个意识是：太好了，类他没事……

一个月后——

花泽类托腮看着不远处被杉菜抓着挑婚纱的顺平，淡然地流露着温柔。  
那边热闹成一团，美作却忍不住来到他身边：“喂，你真的觉得没问题吗？”  
花泽类抬眼看了他一眼，不置可否。

那一晚的残局全都扔给了赶来的美作去收拾了，结果是怎样他也没问，反正知道当晚没有人死亡就够了。想到那被顺平用来挡枪都没死去的少年，花泽类忍不住想究竟是他走运还是他生命力旺盛。  
既然没有人命伤亡，毕竟是对方先踩上了花泽家的头顶，被怎么样了也无话可说的吧。  
台底下的处理结果，没有人有兴趣，反正该怎么样就怎么样吧。  
那少年最后是彻底消失在他们视野中了。

那晚之后，顺平昏迷了三天。  
医生说，因为严重超出身体的负荷，身体发出抗议了。恢复意识之后还继续躺了十天的顺平才终于能下地。  
其他人不知道，但是负责收拾残局的美作却被惊吓得不轻。

美作看着不远处闹成一团的人，顺平笑得那么灿烂，一点阴霾都没有，他就忍不住再次问花泽类：“你真的觉得没问题？”  
花泽类翻开了手中的婚纱杂志：“你不是很八卦地去调查过了么？不是什么都没查到嘛。”  
“哦……原来你知道的啊……”美作看着好友笑了笑，“那就是没问题了，反正你都下定决心了。”  
“哦。”这款似乎不错啊，于是花泽类拎着杂志也加入了那团吵闹成一堆的人中。

——  
“类……你没有事情想问我么？”  
“那你有没有事情想告诉我？”  
——

是的，花泽类早就决定了，他不愿意说的话，他也不会问。  
他知道自己是他的生存意义就够了，所以他要好好活着，对方才能好好活着。  
后来他有向顺平要过那张段野龙哉的素描，顺平回答他说已经烧掉了。当时他看到顺平眼中倒影着自己。  
于是他忍不住吻了对方。

“这款露这么多，不行！类你是故意的吗？”道明寺暴怒地吼着。  
“杉菜，你的婚纱不是准备定做的么？”顺平就不明白为何他们还在不停地看。  
“可是我就是想看啊！这是乐趣，对吧，优纪~”杉菜侧头向好友寻求认同。  
“就是啊，为什么顺平你就不懂呢。”优纪认真地点了点头。  
花泽类忍不住笑了出来。  
顺平瞪了他一眼。是说他怎么会懂啊，他又不穿婚纱！

~完~

 

番外1：经年以后

顺平醒过来的时候是，是艰难地从花泽类怀里冒出来的。  
多年来无论入睡前躺的多么规矩，醒来的时候都会发现二人的四肢缠得跟麻花一样，而且这么多年都是顺平第一个醒过来的，每次都艰难地将自己的手脚从花泽类身上收回来。  
他一边揉着自己的眼睛一边推了推花泽类的头，反正也不抱指望能叫得醒他。  
果不其然，隔壁的人发出一声不满的低喃，伸手过来想捞他没捞到，转而往他腰上缠了。  
顺平抓了抓头发，随他抱着，坐在床头发呆，他自己也没睡醒啊。  
半晌，他打了个哈欠，爱困的泪水从眼角涌出，他再次推了推花泽类的头：“类，起来，我们约了杉菜他们的。”  
缠着他的腰的人不满地发出低鸣，然后蠕动着蠕动着，将头埋到他腰窝处，整个人慢慢地蜷了起来继续睡。  
顺平一边揉着他的头发，一边打着哈欠，好累，昨晚睡太晚了。  
挣扎了3秒钟，跟得花泽类太久终于抛弃了人性中某部分善良的顺平缓缓地缩回被窝里，而花泽类也顺着他的动作将脑袋从他的腰部挪到他的胸口，满足地蹭了蹭，伸展开修长的双臂将人揽住之后就继续睡死过去了。  
顺平也打了个呵欠，揉了揉怀里的脑袋之后，迷糊地往他头上亲一口之后，也睡过去了。

于是等来等去等不到人，脾气从来没好过的道明寺就带着自家老婆直接杀上了青梅好友家里，然后就看到了如此一幅可耻的景象。  
花泽类整个人就只剩一头金毛是能看得见的，织部顺平抱着那头金毛睡得异常香甜，裸露在被子外的肩膀和手臂白皙得似乎自带光晕，满足而沉静地甜睡着。  
杉菜捂着红得不行的脸背过身去。干什么她要觉得很害羞啊！  
早就猜到别人的闺房景象的西门和美作则淡定地在客厅喝茶等着，一大清早，何必要去瞎了自己的狗眼。  
愤怒的道明寺本来想直接掀了他们的被子，可是直觉觉得可能更糟糕，所以他只是大声吼了出来：“混蛋，你们这对狗男男还不给本大爷起床！害本大爷和杉菜等了那么久！”  
也没等很久，才半小时你就要冲到人家家里一副准备杀人的架势了啊。杉菜捂着脸默默腹诽。  
道明寺夫妻也显然没想起过自己青春年少谈狗血恋爱的时候都“等”对方等过多久时间。

这下子花泽类的动作倒是飞快。  
道明寺觉得眼前一花，花泽类就已经坐了起来，虽然依旧双眼迷蒙，显然还没清醒过来，但是隔壁的顺平只能用个球来形容。  
杉菜偷偷看了一眼，发现是被包的连条毛都看不见，也就坦然地转过身来了。  
道明寺还要发作，杉菜就机智地阻止了他，拉着他往楼下走去。花泽类已经醒过来了就没问题了吧。  
曾经何时顺平哪会做这种事情啊，德性啊，都被花泽类带坏了。

见杉菜拖走了道明寺之后，花泽类睁着迷蒙的双眼，抓了抓头发。  
有些习惯真的会传染，两人一起太久真的会相互潜移默化。  
然后他掀开了隔壁的“球”的一角，弯腰凑到对方耳边道早安。  
其实顺平已经醒了，只是他不想睁开眼睛，之前他醒过来一次又睡回去结果被吵醒，简直痛苦，所以轮到他想赖床了。他不满地抢回被子将自己重新盖成球。  
花泽类再次掀开他的被子，凑到他耳边：“起来了哦，不然等下阿司还会冲上来的哦。”  
顺平不情不愿地睁开眼，恼怒地看着他，不自觉地嘟起了嘴：“都是你的错。”  
花泽类轻笑着，低头亲了他一口：“是的，对不起。”  
顺平被他的语气逗得一下子就笑了出来，不自觉就伸手揽住了他的脖子：“好，原谅你。”

等二人衣冠楚楚地出现了时候已经又是半小时后了。  
“太慢了！”道明寺依旧愤怒，不是杉菜的话他绝对要拆了这客厅。  
“顺平~”杉菜一下子就冲了上去。自从嫁给道明寺之后她就更跳脱活泼了，固然之也有被道明寺宠纵得开始脱线的趋势。  
用美作的说法就是，这对笨蛋夫妻还是不要生孩子比较好，绝对会祸害下一代。  
然而不幸的是已经生了好几个。西门如此总结。  
杉菜顺手就挽住了顺平的手臂，将道明寺完全甩在身后，和顺平边说边往外走。  
经历过无数次都依然无法习惯的道明寺依然将怒气转嫁到花泽类身上，而花泽类也依然只是弹了弹他的额头，再次将他气得暴跳如雷。  
旁边还有两个仿佛像在说相声的——  
美作：“这么长时间猴子都能进化了，而阿司你为何还没习惯？”  
西门：“所以道明寺集团还没倒闭真是可喜可贺啊。”

道明寺同学，知道什么是误交损友吗？

花泽类看着三个好友，忍不住笑了。  
而另一头，顺平微倾着身子迁就着杉菜的身高，而杉菜也尽量仰着头跟他说话，二人贴得很近，不时看到他们的笑容，不知道在聊什么。  
二人已经越走越远，在晨光中散发着耀眼的光晕。自己身后，道明寺还在不满，美作和西门还是你一言我一语地挤兑这个青梅好友。

花泽类忽然好想问顺平，你幸福吗。  
而正是此时，顺平回眸看了他一眼，仿佛已经给了他回答——  
类，你是笨蛋吗？

番外2：道明寺家与织部顺平和花泽类

道明寺和杉菜膝下有一对龙凤双胞胎，年长的是儿子叫做道明寺纯，年幼的是女儿叫做道明寺花。  
道明寺花曾经满眼憧憬地跟她最爱的爸爸说：“趴趴！花酱长大了要嫁给类哥哥！”  
当时道明寺有些苦恼地对着坐在他大腿上的可爱女儿说：“说了多少次，不是哥哥是叔叔，再说，你类叔叔是有夫之夫，爸爸是绝对不允许你当别人的第三者的。”  
另外，道明寺纯也曾经满眼坚定地跟他最爱的妈妈说：“母亲，我长大了要娶顺平哥哥为妻。”  
杉菜惊恐地望着自己的儿子：“不可以啊纯，你会被你类叔叔打死的！”

于是道明寺双胞胎的初恋就这样子泯灭在父母的反对中。  
不过这也无损花泽类和顺平对道明寺双胞胎的喜爱，至于原因，应该要从他们那不负责任的父母说起。

道明寺一开始是不喜欢织部顺平的，因为他和杉菜关系太近，他一向讨厌一切和杉菜太过接近的雄性生物。甚至到他和他的幼驯好友花泽类在一起之后，他的观感都没太大改变，因为他和杉菜的关系依然很亲近。  
直到因为双胞胎的关系而发生的某件事，改变了道明寺对顺平的看法，才有了就算杉菜上去挽住他手臂说话也能忍住不冲上去打死他的进步。

时间回到杉菜刚刚生产完的时候。  
刚刚生产完的杉菜的情绪一直都有点糟糕，似乎一下子将很多以前压抑的情绪都引发出来了。纵使坚韧如杉菜，也是有逃不过产后恢复可能会发生的抑郁。  
不过没关系，道明寺很爱她，而且道明寺家很有钱。  
纵使如此，顺平还是很担心她。虽然当初杉菜对顺平说花泽类对他来说是从最初的最初就是特别的存在，但是杉菜自己对顺平来说又何尝不是特别的存在呢？  
一直看得很清楚这一点的花泽类倒也没所谓，因为他也很喜欢杉菜。  
于是纵然知道道明寺不太喜欢自己，顺平还是忍不住想去探望杉菜，自然不可能让顺平自己一个人去，所以杉菜产后那一段时间，花泽类就带着顺平经常造访道明寺家了。  
而道明寺看在杉菜在这两只的探访下有着明显的好转，也就不再说什么了。

然后顺平就注意到了，他问：“孩子呢？”  
“在乳母那里。”道明寺替刚刚睡着的杉菜掖了掖被角，眼眉也不抬一下地回答。  
顺平只觉得心头微微一痛：“那个……道明寺前辈，我可以去看看孩子吗？”  
“嗯。”  
看着从头到尾都注视着杉菜的道明寺，顺平虽然理解，但是还是心理略有责备。  
“我陪你过去？”花泽类凑到顺平耳畔轻声说道。  
顺平摇了摇头，用眼神示意花泽类留在这里。因为在这种情况下，道明寺其实也很需要陪伴。  
花泽类了然地点了点头，就随他去了。

婴儿房中，刚刚吃饱的两个小家伙睡得很安稳，据说无法让二人分开，不然就会哭闹，所以两小家伙现在都是手握着手睡在一块。  
顺平轻手轻脚地坐下，趴在婴儿床边看他们。  
真好啊，双胞胎。会一直一直在一起的哦。  
顺平神色温柔地注视着两小家伙，忍不住伸手轻轻地摸了摸他们交握在一块的小手。  
加油，要比我和阿龙的感情还要好哦！

默然地带着道明寺从婴儿房门口离去后，花泽类看着若有所思的道明寺说道：“牧野固然很重要，但是孩子也一样重要吧。”  
“哦……你居然会说这种话啊……”  
“是顺平想对你说的。”  
道明寺停下来，认真地面对着花泽类：“哦。谢谢了。”  
再次并肩前行的人开始说起别的话题。  
“类，织部顺平看上去很喜欢孩子呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“你们不能生的吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“没关系，本大爷和杉菜是很大方的，孩子都可以借你们，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

之后杉菜情况好起来后，顺平和花泽类也还是时不时就过来玩，但是想不到道明寺还真做到了“孩子都可以借你们”……  
经常将孩子扔给顺平和花泽类照顾，夫妻二人跑去逍遥就算了，更可怕的是……  
那次是道明寺双胞胎幼儿园入学面试的事情了。  
“那个……道明寺前辈？”顺平左右各抱一个，相当害怕一不小心就摔着这对双胞胎了。  
“哦，拜托你了。”道明寺双手抱胸，一点都不觉得有什么不对。  
“诶？！”顺平求救地往后看，“类？”  
然而没人……  
话说今天虽然很重要，但是杉菜临时接到道明寺椿和道明寺枫吵了起来的消息，夫妻双方只好分工合作，同时为了保护杉菜，道明寺特意拜托了花泽类送她过去。  
于是就变成了道明寺和顺平带着双胞胎去入学面试。

双胞胎牢牢地抱着顺平的脖子，相互对视了一眼，异口同声地问他们的父亲：“妈妈今天会很不得了吧？”  
道明寺大爷点头：“是的，会很不得了，所以你们要听话。”  
双胞胎点了点头，然后双眼闪亮地看向了抱着自己的顺平：“那顺平哥哥会陪我们的么？”  
看着那两张精致的小脸，顺平心中一阵柔软，抬头的时候才发现他被道明寺家三双眼睛死死盯着，只好点了点头。  
为何有种想哭的冲动……道明寺前辈啊……你是准备怎么跟面试官解释我和你们三个是什么关系啊嘤嘤嘤……

面试过程全程高能，顺平再一次唾弃万恶的特权阶级（说的好像他家花泽类不是一样）。  
哪怕道明寺当时对面试官说你是一只猪，面试官恐怕都不会反驳吧……顺平如是想。  
不过看着在不远处玩得很开心的双胞胎他也就释怀了。算了吧，反正也没什么大不了。  
两边的事情都处理完了，顺平和道明寺带着双胞胎正等着花泽类和杉菜过来会合。  
“喂……”道明寺忽然出声。  
“嗯？”顺平有些疑惑地转过头去看他。  
道明寺微侧着头看向他：“别再叫我前辈了，跟着你家男人叫吧。”  
哈？这是特许他叫他名字的意思吗？顺平有些不确定。  
“还有……”道明寺相当随意地抬头揉了揉他的头发，“本大爷特许你跟我家杉菜当好朋友。”  
顺平愣了愣。没有你特许之前我和杉菜已经是好朋友了吧……

就这样，顺平也勉为其难地被道明寺大爷承认，盖了个戳。

后来，道明寺双胞胎增加一个弟弟和一个妹妹。  
弟弟是这么跟道明寺花说的：“姐姐！我长大了要娶顺平哥哥为妻！”  
少女道明寺花拨了拨自己的头发，发出一声冷笑：“那敢情好，你会被类哥哥打死的。”  
然后，妹妹是这么跟道明寺纯说的：“哥哥！我长大了要嫁给类哥哥！”  
少年道明寺纯甚是老成地揉了揉眉头：“都说那是类叔叔不是类哥哥了，再说，人家是有夫之夫，我绝对不允许你当别人的第三者，不如说，你以为你赢得过顺平哥哥吗？”

“顺平，如果生第五个，还是干脆留给你和类吧。”  
“阿司前辈……求放过……”

番外3：情人节

2月14日，是情人节。  
从来都没关注过的日子，今年却显得特别。  
穿着米色居家服，围着围裙的顺平有些苦恼地看着面前的一堆做巧克力的材料。  
看着看着，他忍不住发起呆来。他自己的记忆中关于厨艺这一块真的是……  
回忆起杉菜的教学，顺平默默地打开“杉菜与优纪的笔记”。总之，加油吧。

有些事情原来努力也是没用的。顺平得出了如此结论，然后有些放弃治疗地眺望远方。  
然后他就被抱住了。  
花泽类将下巴搁他肩窝处，看着在料理台上的那一片狼藉：“巧克力？”  
顺平有些蔫蔫地应了一声：“嗯。”  
“失败了？”花泽类凑到他耳边，轻轻地用唇碰了碰他的耳朵。  
“嗯……”顺平侧了侧头，心想可能真的不要强求。  
“给我的？”  
“你也不差我这一个啊……”  
“那可不行，我只要你这一个，不是你的都不要。”  
顺平觉得自己真是有点糟糕，一把年纪了还因为对方一句话而偷着乐，表情都藏不住，真是够了。  
因为害羞，所以他拍打着搂在自己腰间的手：“那你放手啦，不然我怎么做啊。”  
花泽类瞄到了他摆在一边的“杉菜与优纪的笔记”轻轻地笑出声：“不是做不出来嘛，我陪你啊。”

在花泽类的帮助下，总算开始见到成型的巧克力了，顺平搅了搅，对味道并不确定。  
似乎察觉了他的想法，花泽类伸指蘸了一点送到他嘴边，双眼带着淡淡的笑意。  
顺平有点不好意思，无自觉地嘟了嘟嘴，却还是张嘴舔走他指上的巧克力。  
“嗯……”感觉有点……顺平忍不住转头去征求对方的意见，“你喜欢甜一点的呢还是……”  
未完的询问消失在双方的唇齿之间。  
花泽类轻柔地吻着他，灵巧地变换着角度，尽情地享受对方柔软的唇瓣。于是顺平禁不住轻轻探出舌尖去触碰对方，双手不自觉地就攀上对方的手臂。  
花泽类环过他的腰，将他圈进自己怀中，也伸出舌尖带着少许安抚的意味轻轻地碰了碰对方。  
引来顺平发出一声不满的嘤咛。  
花泽类就是不如他愿，贴着他的唇轻轻笑了起来。  
顺平不高兴了，伸手就要推开他。  
花泽类紧搂着他不放，安抚地拍了拍他的背，才撬开他的牙齿，卷上他的舌，讨好性地缠绵起来。  
顺平将自己完全地靠在他怀中，微仰着头承受对方的亲吻，双手带着些许不可承受的意味，轻轻地抓着对方的衣襟。  
终于亲够了的花泽类临末都还要带着点意犹未尽地轻啄对方的唇尖几下才舍得放开。  
花泽类贴着他的脸颊蹭了蹭，挺了挺腰，将下身贴向对方，凑到他耳边低声说道：“我想要你，现在。”  
“这里？”  
“就这里。”说着，花泽类开始脱他裤子了。

开放式的厨房，采光非常好，所以顺平能很清楚地看到花泽类在对自己吞吐的动作。  
他羞得双手遮住了自己的脸，发出难耐的喘息。  
早就被脱掉了裤子，顺平坐在流理台上，围裙被撂倒一边，两条修长白皙的腿被分开，在大腿处能看到另一双修长白皙的手将其轻轻托住分了开来。  
花泽类相当温柔而细腻地爱抚着顺平勃发的欲望，淫靡的水声在空旷的开放式厨房里尤为明显。  
顺平遮住了自己的脸，不敢看向花泽类在自己股间的举动，但是感官却相当敏锐地感受着对方的动作。  
对方那灵巧的舌头卷着他的茎体，一下一下地耐心地上下来回舔弄着，还时不时用上颚刮过他的已经渗出蜜液的铃口。舌头与口腔的配合可谓完美，将他勃发的欲望的每一处都照顾到位。  
忽然，脆弱的囊袋被亲吻起来，然后被轻轻含住，微微地扯弄着。  
顺平吃了一惊，绷得笔直的脚趾不由自主地蜷缩起来，他稍稍张开指缝，偷偷地看向花泽类。  
却见他笑得像一只偷腥的猫，然后一瞬不瞬地盯着他，再一次一口将他的欲望一含到底。  
啊……不行了。顺平只觉得小腹一阵收缩，大腿微微颤抖着，蜷缩着的脚趾难耐的往内收，眼前一闪，泪水就沿着眼角流下了。  
他射了，射在花泽类口中。

花泽类将射在自己口中精液悉数吞下，有部分缺难免沿着嘴角溢出。他站了起来，拿开顺平遮挡自己的脸的双手，深深地注视着他，眉眼弯弯，甚至故意地舔了舔嘴角的水迹：“谢谢款待。”  
顺平有些委屈地看着他，全身禁不住轻轻颤抖起来，他伸手搂住对方的脖子，颤抖着吻上了自己留在他嘴角的东西。  
花泽类抚着他的头发轻轻笑了笑：“顺平，下来，转过身去。”

顺平有些不安地双手撑着流理台的边沿背对着花泽类，脚趾也不安地相互摩挲着。  
他偷偷往后看了花泽类一眼，看到他拨了拨自己的刘海，然后脱掉了上衣，霎时间，他羞红了脸转了回来不敢看他。  
然后他感到花泽类的气息侵袭过来。  
花泽类轻轻地亲吻着他的后颈，一手钻进他的围裙里，撩起了他的上衣往上拉到他的嘴边：“咬着。”  
顺平乖巧地咬住了自己上衣的下摆，湿润的双眼轻轻地往后面那男人看了一眼，双眼写满了诉求。  
花泽类在他的后颈徘徊不去，然后一口含住他的耳垂，在他耳边低声喘息着，双手绕到他胸前，肆意地玩弄他那早就挺立坚硬的乳头，一边将自己早就勃起的欲望贴着他的股缝摩擦着。  
花泽类的爱抚和喘息声挑逗得顺平发出了难耐的喘息，他开始轻轻摆动着自己的腰肢配合着花泽类摩擦的节奏。  
花泽类分出一手扶住他的腰肢，轻咬着他的耳朵骨：“别急啊。”  
乖巧地咬着下衣摆而无法说话的顺平不满地哼了一声，然后抬起小腿往后缠上了花泽类的，伸着脚趾勾着他的裤子上下摸索着。  
花泽类也不在意，只是一把再次握住了顺平重新抬头的欲望。  
顺平浑身一僵，注意力就改变了，他试探着在花泽类的掌心里动起来。  
花泽类翻出放在裤袋的润滑剂，是的，他是早有预谋。他先是轻轻地碰了碰那因为快感而收缩着的穴口，然后仔细地涂上润滑剂，接着手指就探了进去。同时，他握紧了顺平的欲望，阻止了他的举动。  
“嗯……”带着哭腔地诉说不满，顺平难耐地扭动起来。然而身体内的开拓却是渐入佳境，毕竟二人早就相互熟悉对方的身体。  
花泽类耐心地让那紧闭的小穴在自己的开拓下慢慢放松开来，同时细碎的吻全数落在顺平的脖颈和肩背处。  
顺平终是忍不住松开了上衣的下摆，开始忘情地呻吟起来。心里却埋怨着坏心眼的情人故意避开他的敏感点。  
前方的欲望依旧被握住不得纾解，后方那人却坏心眼地戏弄着他。  
顺平恼怒地回头瞪了情人一眼，不满地嘟着嘴巴，带着些许撒娇的意味：“嗯哼……”  
他想要更多，对方明知道的。  
这一眼的风情不足言表，花泽类亲了亲他不自觉嘟着的唇，抽出手指，双手握着他的臀瓣，将自己那也早就坚硬不堪急需发泄的欲望抵在他的穴口，前端已经溢出精液，他贴着他的穴口轻轻挺动着：“顺平……”  
骤然低哑的嗓音昭示着主人其实也不是那么游刃有余。  
顺平用脚尖点了点他的脚背：“笨蛋……快点啊，等不及了……”  
回报他的是一挺到底的进入。

花泽类的进入之后一向都显得挺狂风暴雨的，一如他的前戏做得多细致多温柔，做的过程他就有多激烈。  
顺平被抬起了一条腿架在流理台上，他现在的姿势只能靠着花泽类才能站住，那一下下猛力的撞击反而变成了他的支撑点。  
他开始觉得意识不清，只是伸手往后抱住对方的脑袋，头后仰靠上对方的肩膀，忘情地叫唤着自己的情人：“类……类，类……”  
情人略显粗暴的抽插只让自己的快感堆叠得更加可怕，而情人在他耳畔同样忘情的低吟和喘息让他更是有着说不出的满足。  
这种身心一体的结合感，所带来的快乐远超于肉体上的。  
顺平前方的欲望叫嚣着需要宣泄，但是他却不去抚慰它，而他的情人也无暇理会它，顺平只想跟着自己情人的节奏一起达到顶峰。  
“类！快一点，再快一点……已经……”  
二人配合的节奏是那么的默契。  
花泽类忽然紧紧地抱住了顺平，带着满足的叹息：“顺平……要射了哦。”  
顺平回头，二人缠绵地亲吻起来，同时达到了顶峰。

高潮过后，还在余韵中的二人看着一片狼藉，有点……  
顺平似乎呜咽了一声：“你以后都别指望收到我的巧克力了。”

当然这句话并没有实现过。


End file.
